Waiting for my happy ending
by iwannawriteforu
Summary: Found, broken and half dead at the hands of her captors, Bella embarks on a life she had never dreamed of having. AU.
1. Chapter 1:  Saved by an angel

**JPOV for the first chapter. The rest will be BPOV. Enjoy and as usual, I have no rights to these characters. I just like to put them in unexpected situations.**

Driving was one of the few pleasures that we could truly enjoy. Kind of like go-karts to a human, dangerous but safe. Alice was expecting me home from hunting soon. The simple thought of my wife brought sudden joy to my silent heart. Although we had hated to be apart, she knew of my need to be alone and hunt, unencumbered by everyone's emotions, to just be me and at peace. With a smile on my face at the thought of Alice, I pushed the car past 100. While thinking of her a few moments later, I was hit with a wall of pure resonating joy. My skin felt rosy and vibrant and almost tingly feeling covered my entire body. I swear my heart began to beat again. I slammed on the breaks. Luckily, no one was around to collide with in my haste to stop.

What the hell was that? In my 160 years, I have never felt that kind of pure happiness. It was single handedly the most beautiful emotion I've ever felt. My first thought was sex, but that emotion held no lust, just pure elation. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I smiled, knowing without looking that it was Alice.

"Hello, my lover. Please tell me you know what that was?" I asked.

"Why do I see you walking up to a human's dwelling?"

Of course, she knew what I was going to do, not why I was going to do it. "I've just had a rather…odd experience. I was driving along, thinking of you, when I was hit with the most powerful emotion I've ever felt. Ever."

"So you decided to check it out, right? You know I can't see the outcome until you know what the situation was and make a decision on it." She sighed. "Just be careful, OK?"

I smiled at her worries. Just a quick peek and then home to my wife. "I'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and reversed the car quickly. I drove back to the general area of the emotion and slowed to a crawl at 45 MPH. There! I slowed outside a long dirt drive and pulled over to the side of the road a few miles ahead. I emerged and began searching for the source of my current puzzle. The closer I got the more my skin tingled with happiness and excitement. I felt almost alive again. Running for about 30 seconds brought me to a small trailer home about ½ a mile ahead in the clearing. I circled to the rear to a bigger tin building, a sort of work shop, I suppose. I felt warm again for the first time in many, many years, and dare I say it, giddy. A smile was plastered on my face. Emmett would have a field day if he could see me right now. I circled the shed. There were no windows anywhere on the shed. I frowned in disappointment. That had to be a fire code violation. The only door was also windowless and locked up tight. I could wait to see who emerged. I had nothing but time on my hands, so why not?

I could hear a steady heartbeat and breathing. I retreated to the woods beyond the shed and waited happily, basking in the moment, almost at peace with the world.

A short ten minutes later, my calm nirvana was shattered by rage coming from the trailer home. The anger intensified as a man in his late forties-early fifties, emerged from the back door. He stomped over to the shed, his face red with ire. When he began to fumble with his keys and the lock, the happy sun on the other side of the wall erupted into icy terror. I froze, gripped in the sudden change of tenor in the emotions. The heart on the other side tripled in beats and I heard a shuffling noise. I ran quickly from the woods to the back of the shed and touched the wall. The thin tin wall was trembling. Whoever was on the other side was terrified, I could see that from the wall trembling without feeling their terror radiating from the building.

The man finally opened the door and the trembling stopped, as did the heartbeats, resuming a speedy beat after a few jagged thumps. The sheer terror never stopped.

"Where is it, you bitch?" I heard him growl.

"Where's what?" soft, feminine voice barley whispered, trembling.

I heard shuffling footsteps from him moving closer, and felt her press herself into the tin wall, and almost into my hand itself.

A sharp slap stopped her ragged breathing. My own anger, at the sound of the hit, burned any traces of his own pathetic rage from my system. The hand not touching the building, and her, dug into the dirt clawed into a fist, as venom flooded my mouth.

Without thinking, I ran to the open door. His fist came down into her soft stomach. I heard a clinking noise and noticed her leg was chained, snaking away into the shadows of the corner.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

She slowly reached under her makeshift bed of odd blankets and retrieved a book. It was an old history book, judging by the title.

He snatched it out of her hands and slung it out the door, almost hitting me in my stunned shock. He began slapping her repeatedly. I stared; slack jawed, wondering why he would be beating a teenage girl that was chained to the shed. For that matter, why would any human have anyone chained anywhere was beyond me. I had heard of vampires keeping a human to keep draining and feeding from, but why would he have a teenager chained up outside?

It all became apparent when I felt the lust coming off him and he hit her. I gagged as he stepped back and began to unbutton his pants. Her fear tripled in mass. I could literally see the terror eclipsing this child in waves.

"No, no, no…please no." she whimpered through her swollen lips.

With the hopelessness and inevitably in her voice, I snapped. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored my wife easily. My decision had been made.

I stepped quickly over, grasping him from behind and covering his mouth. I looked at her over his shoulder. She looked half dead and covered in rage. Her wide, frightened eyes locked with mine.

"Close your eyes." I said as I summoned up enough calm to have her asleep. She slumped over.

Good, she would be fine for now. I turned my attention to him.

The man was yelling behind the hand I had placed over his mouth. He tried biting me, but his teeth couldn't penetrate my hard skin.

I swept him from the shed and deep into the woods. He would suffer, oh yes, but first I could get some answers. I lowered him to the ground, holding him down with one finger mockingly. With my other hand, I broke both his legs to lame him. His howls of pain, although I felt them with him, brought me a sick happiness. I slapped him, as he had her.

"Why do you have a teenage girl chained in your shed?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He moaned in pain, a thick sheen of sweat covered his face. He seemed unable to answer me. This wouldn't do.

I reached out and entwined fingers with him, almost like we were playing the child's game of mercy. I crushed the digits to dust with a small squeeze. He screeched.

"Answer me. I have all day." I said patiently.

"She cooks…cleans," he panted, cradling his now useless hand to his chest.

"Is she your kin?" I asked stonily, remembering his lust.

"Bought her…Her parents…Sold her for drugs." He responded shakily.

Just for fun, I broke both his collar bones. Sick bastard. "How long has she been there with you?"

"Almost seven months." He was struggling with consciousness. This would have to end soon.

"What's your name?" I asked soberly.

"James"

"Well James, you're going to die today." I said matter of fact. I pulled all my energy and sent terror to him, secretly relishing when his heartbeat became erratic. I stood stock still, pushing him with everything I had. His eyes went wild and he began making a gurgling sound. I couldn't even feel the pain from his broken bones anymore, just the terror I was unleashing. I smiled as his heart thumped its last jagged beat. I kicked him once for good measure, causing him to flip over face down in the soil and quickly returned to the shed.

She was still asleep. Even in her slumber, she looked tired and afraid. I knelt down and brushed the dirty, matted hair from her face. She looked like she hadn't bathed in ages. I wrinkled my nose at the smell coming from her. It kind of smelled like strawberries and freesia blooming in rotted garbage. She was clad only in a man's t-shirt. Anger rose in me again as I noticed the bruising on her inner thighs was worse than anywhere else on her body. I shrugged out of my jacket and covered her.

A voice from behind me pulled my eyes from her still sleeping form, but not before noticing her eyes snap open at the sound of our visitor.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard a clicking sound; he had just cocked a gun.

Not that I was concerned for myself, but she surely could be harmed. I began turning towards him when the gun went off. The first bullet hit my temple and threw me off balance. I stood and straightened myself and finished turning to face him. The girl's screams were lost in the roar of the next few bullets that bounced off my face and chest.

I grabbed the olive skinned man and placed my teeth to his neck and almost gave myself the satisfaction and the retaliation for the attempted harm. Alice! My sane side screamed. She was seeing this firsthand. She would forgive me but she would be disappointed. My body raged at the refusal my mind made of my thirst. In that rage I twisted his head almost 360 degrees around. I heard a thump and noticed her slumped over from her sitting position on the ground. I listened to her steady heartbeat and knew she was still alive. I surveyed the room. It was a box with a meth lab in one corner and her chained in the other. She had no one. Her own parents had sold her for drugs like property. My anger swept the room again and as my eyes settled on her it evaporated almost instantly. I sighed and walked over to her. Rose was going to be pissed. I knelt down and cut through her chains like paper. I went to pick her up and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it before it could buzz again.

"Alice, I'm so sorry…" I began, worried about her feelings about all this.

"Jasper, I don't have a lot of time to be nice, so I'm going to say I love you now, so it won't all seem so harsh. First, hurry home. Carlisle is coming home immediately and will be prepared to examine her the second you come in. Secondly, their bodies will be found in a meth lab explosion. Got it? You have about 30 minutes before she wakes up. Get her here, OK?"

I smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours, but I knew that in reality, I knew that only about 20 minutes had passed since I had spoken to Alice last. "I love you, too."

"Hurry up!" was the only response I received.

I hung up my phone and picked up the girl. I cradled her to my chest carefully, so not to wake her. How much had she seen? I thought as I ran her to the backseat of my car. With her safely stowed, I ran back to set an explosion my wife had already seen. Hopefully she had also seen what to do with my unsuspecting package. If anyone would know what to do, it was definitely Alice.

With that assurance, I drug James from the woods and gave them a plausible death, one that didn't involve vampires. Stopping a man's heart without even touching him, who would believe that?

**Should I continue?**

**Review please and let me know if it is crap.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Healing Begins

**The rest of the story is in BPOV. I hope to upload a new chapter every 3-5 days. I hope you enjoy! Review to let me know what you think.**

My head hurt and I was far too comfortable lying down. I needed to get up. James and Laurent will be coming home soon. As soon as they unchained me I would have to cook and clean for them and do…other things before they would let me back into my shed. I squeezed my eyes and tried to remember why I had fallen asleep. Laurent had come to me this morning, as usual, for what he liked to call his favorite way to start the day. I called it rape and torture. When he left, I assumed to go to work; I reached for the book I had stolen. Historic war stories, not exactly my cup of tea, but a book none the less. Books have always captivated me. They allowed me an escape to another place. And trust me, when you have to drag your mother to bed because she crashed after a three day crack binge, you need to escape sometimes.

While I pondered what was coming and what had passed in my life, an icy hand touched my forehead. My eyes flew open and I jerked up, sitting and curling myself into a ball. My eyes scanned the room. Two men and one woman sat and stood all around me. As my eyes settled on the tall, young, blonde man, it all came crashing back.

James was gone, dead for all I knew, and Laurent was dead for sure. I'd seen his head twist around with my own eyes. My body began to shake without my control.

"She's frightened." He said to them.

The tiny dark headed girl sitting on the foot of the bed sighed, and dropped her head into her hands. The other blonde man was standing nearer to me. When he approached my body went from just shaking to near tremors. Were they going to hurt me like James and Laurent had or worse like the blonde man had done to them? I felt sick, like I was going to faint. I slid away, down the headboard, knees clutched to my chest. The man stopped his approach and held his hands up, palms out, to show me that he meant no harm, and knelt down by the side of the bed so we were on eye level a few feet apart. His peaceful voice broke through the silence, halting my fear induced heavy breathing.

"We're not going to hurt you. As long as you are here no one in this home will harm you in any way. Understand?" he asked.

I nodded jerkily. I couldn't stop my trembling.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes." I croaked, my throat still raw from screaming earlier today, or at least I thought it was still today. I don't know how long I was out.

"What is your name child?" he asked tenderly.

"Isabella…Bella Swan." I managed to choke out.

The pixie girl hopped off the edge of the bed she was perched on and walked over to the bedside table to grab a glass of water. She quickly popped in a straw and held it out for me to take.

I smiled at her timidly but thanked her honestly. They had withheld food and water from me, sometimes days at a time to punish me. I drank it greedily. It was heavenly on my raw, parched throat.

"Don't drink it too quick or you'll get cramps. I'm Alice by the way, would you like some soup?" she asked as if we were old friends.

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

She smiled knowingly, "I thought you might say that." Her voice was like wind chimes in the summer breeze. She stood and exited gracefully from the room, closing the door behind her. I was alone with the two men.

My savior of sorts was standing still in the corner of the room. The other man was still kneeling by the bed at my side. They seemed to be waiting for me to say something. My eyes darted to my savior.

"Are James and Laurent dead?" I whispered, barley hearing the question myself.

Somehow he heard it from across the room.

"Yes." Was all he said as he dropped his head.

"Thank you." I sobbed over and over. I glanced at the two men. They looked relieved as well. Almost as if my relief had spread through to them in its enormity.

The kneeling man fumbled in his pockets and came back with a handkerchief. He passed it to me wordlessly.

I cleaned myself up the best I could and noticed for the first time that I was clean and had on fresh clothes. I looked down, examining my body's skin tone, pale and bruised, but not covered in dirt for the first time in months.

I opened my mouth to ask who had changed me and what was going to happen to me when Alice breezed back into the room. Before the door closed behind her, I glimpsed a few faces behind her peering in at me. One more man and two women.

She winked at me as she brought the tray over. "Don't worry, no one saw you naked but me, and I covered my eyes." She said seriously and whipped the lid off the tray. After the bread and old meat they had fed me, the simple noodle soup, toast and strawberries she had looked like a twelve course meal. I dug in and ate with gusto.

The men were introduced by Alice while I ate. My savior was named Jasper and he was Alice's husband. She looked so young. Younger than me even. How could she already be married? The man kneeling by the bed was her adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. When I had taken the last bite and Alice has whisked away the tray, I became drowsy again.

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "she's going to nod off soon, better get to the exam."

The doctor nodded his head and looked at me. I wasn't sleepy anymore; in fact, the food Alice had lovingly prepared began to churn sickly in my stomach. An exam meant that this man, doctor or not, was going to touch me. I began to tremble.

Carlisle saw with his observant, yellow eyes that my body was quaking.

"Bella," he spoke with authority, "we will not harm you."

I looked over at Alice. She nodded her head to my unspoken question. She had bathed, clothed, and fed me. She had done more for me than anyone I have met, family included. I had to trust her.

I looked away from Alice and nodded for him to start. I bit my tongue and let a few traitor tears escape. I would not scream.

As his hand drew close, I flinched away and whimpered. His eyes flashed pain and anger before clouding over in compassion again. He reached over to my face.

His hands were cold and he touched my skin with the barest of touches, like he really was afraid he would hurt me. My face was a sunset of fading bruises. Purple, black, and green tinged skin covered from my temple to my neck at least on my right side. His hands moved to my neck where I knew there was purple hand shaped bruising. James had like to choke me during sex. I felt disgust and shame at the thought. A low, growing sound came from Jasper's corner.

Carlisle's hand left my throat and he asked Jasper to leave the room.

Jasper nodded and turned swiftly, exiting the room with speed that boggled my mind. I felt a cold hand slip into mine and I yelped. Alice squeezed it softly.

"I thought you might need some comfort." She said while eyeing Carlisle cautiously, and rubbing the back of my hand softly with her thumb.

Carlisle sat up straight and sighed. "Bella, would you remove your shirt, please?" he asked.

I froze and he saw I was terrified.

"I am only asking from a medical standpoint. I am a licensed professional. I want you to trust me and let me help you. I need to know the extent of the injuries you have sustained."

He's not going to hurt you, he's not going to hurt you, he's not going to hurt you. I chanted this mantra in my head.

"Would you like to see my PhD or my licenses?" he asked randomly.

The insanity of the situation hit me. This man and his family had been kinder to me in the short time I'd been with them, than my parents had done for me in my lifetime. His son in law had saved me from daily beatings, rapings, and had killed those who had done it to me. Mow his father was trying to prove something trivial like this to gain my trust.

I laughed at the absurdity and my trembling slowed almost to a stop.

Alice smiled wildly. "He also has cold hands and plays golf." She stated laughingly.

I laughed again in relief. I liked her. She had not stopped rubbing my hand, seemingly sensing my terror.

I nodded, somber once more. I closed my eyes and repeated my mantra. My heartbeat sped up as I quickly removed the borrowed shirt Alice had dressed me in.

I was topless. Great. Hi I'm Bella, nice to meet you. Oh, those? Those are my tits. Great way to make a first impression, Bella.

"May I touch your ribs?" he asked quietly.

I nodded again.

I flinched from his cold fingertips. Slight pressure, a bit harder than he did on my face, went down my sternum and back up my ribs. When he was finished, he sat back and quietly handed me my shirt.

I scrambled into it quickly and waited knowing more was to come.

He examined my legs and feet. They were just as battered as the rest of me. I hadn't had shoes in over half a year.

He stopped the examination. "Bella, may I examine the rest of you?" he asked cautiously.

Once again, I repeated my mantra of he wouldn't hurt me and closed my eyes. I nodded slowly, the tears flowing quickly now. Mercifully, after I pulled off my borrowed gym shorts, He was quick.

When he was finished, I curled into a ball on the bed and shook after I was dressed again.

"How bad is it?" I whispered shakily to break the deafening silence.

He stood up and crossed the room to the window. "Six broken ribs, fractures to the collar bone, a right leg that will have to be re-broken, vaginal and anal tearing, malnutrition, dehydration, too many scars and bruises to count," He paused for a moment, frowning. "and you seem to be missing your left pinky toe." He added almost as an afterthought.

Wow. That…sucks, I thought, then I burst into tears. Alice's cold arms encased me as she rocked me against her chest.

Carlisle patted my head softly, in a fatherly way, and quietly left us alone.

After sometime, my sobs scaled back to stuffy hiccups. Alice pulled away from me and dried my eyes for me.

"We'll help you if you let us." She said.

I looked at her, "What happens now?"

"Well," she said almost shyly, "the boys are going out to eat and prepare some things to help you get better, and right now my mother and sister are hovering behind that door." She pointed.

"Alice." A quiet voice chastised from behind the door.

"Well Esme, you are." She retorted, rolling her eyes at the closed door. "They've wanted to come in since Jasper brought you home, but we were worried that it might overwhelm you. Can they come in?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This was their house and they were asking my permission? I was a guest; no I was more like a refugee. I nodded quickly and said a quiet OK.

I guess they heard my quiet retort, because the door slowly opened. A smiling woman with caramel colored hair walked in followed by a beautiful blonde who looked angry and seemed as though she was forcing herself to smile and seem polite.

"This is my mother, Esme, and my sister Rosalie." She introduced us.

The blonde flapped her hand in my direction and sat down in a chair. Alice's mother came and occupied the spot Alice had vacated and grasped my hands. Did they keep the A/C on constantly? Everyone's hands were so cold. Maybe I was running a fever. She reached out slowly and I flinched. He hand paused and then moved slower still. She brushed the now clean hair, thanks to Alice, out of my face. She was tender.

"Hello Bella." She said softly.

As we sat there, Alice began to tell me about their family dynamics.

Carlisle and Esme had married. He worked at the local hospital. They had adopted Edward first, friends of theirs that had died and entrusted his care to them. Then came Rosalie and Jasper, the twins. Emmett had followed his girlfriend and his parents had allowed it because he was of age. Alice had come last.

It was wonderful for Esme and Carlisle to take in teenagers into their home with themselves being so young. Esme was still brushing the hair from my face. It was soothing. The kids were lucky that they had someone to care for them. I was cooking dinner at six years old. I had to take care of myself from a young age because I had no one to take care of me. The time passed quickly. They asked me easy questions like how old I was, what I did for fun, if I liked shopping (curtsey of Alice with a hopeful glint in her eye). They didn't ask me the hard questions, like why I had been chained up in a shed. Surely they had to know. They could see my face and arms.

Alice reached for her phone before it rang, it seemed. "OK, love you too. Bye." She closed her phone. The boys will be home in about ten minutes, Bella would you like to go to the rest room, or anything before you meet the rest of the family?"

At the mention of meeting the men, I felt a little sick, so a trip to the bathroom was probably a good idea.

Alice helped me hobble along on what I now know is an improperly healed broken leg, formally known as my fucked up leg. She left me in front of the toilet, telling me to yell if I needed any help and closed the door behind her.

I pulled my pants down and sat alone for the first time since my escape. Seconds later, while I was calmly pondering the events that led to me sitting here, I burst into tears again. I cried in relief mostly. Towards the end, I began to laugh insanely which scared me so bad I began to cry again. I had been in here way too long. I stood up and dressed myself and went to the sink to clean my face. Putting bad things behind me was just a way of life for me. This would be a hell of a lot harder than anything else I've ever done and I'm pretty sure that I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life, but hopefully I can move on from this as I had done many times in the past.

That small hope was washed away when I caught sight of my face in the mirror. I looked like I had been mauled by a bear. I would remember my reflection until the day I died. To be perfectly honest, it looked like I was already dead. Here I was in a million dollar bathroom, crying, because my parents had sold me as a sex slave for meth. I began to feel dizzy. I slumped to the floor.

A knock made me jerk back into instinctual fear. Alice came in and I relaxed a little.

"Are you Ok?" she asked kneeling down to me.

I shook my head no. I was definitely not OK.

She tipped my chin up to make me face her dead on, eye to eye.

"You will be." She stated simply. "I promise, one day you will be."

The assurance in her voice steadied my whirling mind. I nodded my head and allowed her to help clean my face. When she was done, she hesitated for the slightest moment, then leaned forward and kissed my forehead in a motherly way.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Amazingly, I did. I was properly clean for the first time in over half a year, cried out, and hopefully, if I didn't catch sight of myself in any shiny objects, I could look forward to the future.

"Good, the boys are already home and Jasper is dying to make sure you're OK. He's really taken a liking to you and it's good for his wellbeing." She helped me up and led me back to the bed.

Almost immediately, there was a knock at the door. The women all turned to look at me, waiting. The knocks came again, more urgently.

"Come in?" I made it sound like a question.

Jasper hurried into the room his scowled face forming a smile when his eyes settled on his wife and me. I felt protected again. After all, he was my superhero. I returned his smile as he resumed position in his corner. A huge man filled the doorway behind him. He walked surprisingly quiet, but flopped loudly in the chair Rosalie had left while I was in the bathroom. Rosalie stood up from the bed and flitted over to his lap. That had to be Emmett.

"Hey Bella. I'm Emmett, glad you're here." He said smiling.

The room got quiet and I looked over at Alice. She had a far off look in her eyes and a vacant expression. I heard a hissing noise from the corner Jasper was standing in. I turned to look at him only to see him staring angrily at the door.

Standing there was Carlisle and who I presumed to be Edward.

He looked angry, and he was looking directly at me. The whole atmosphere had changed. Tension, thick and mounting boiled in the room. I began to get scared again. Why was he angry? Was it because I was here? Was this his room?

His eyes narrowed and looked almost black from my position on the bed. He made a move as if to come closer and suddenly Alice appeared in front of him. In my shock, I hadn't seen her move from my side. Emmett followed close behind her.

"Edward," she commanded. He growled softly, like an animal, at her but his eyes never left my fright frozen, open eyes. Suddenly his gaze shifted to Alice and my heart began beating again.

"No, it's mine." He growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Help me get the rest of the bags from the car." She said sternly.

His gaze moved to me again. His eyes were still angry, boring in to me, but marked with indecision. Time froze. Seconds, minutes, hours may have passed while I was caught in his gaze; it was marked in the silence of the room by my beating heart that seemed to reverberate off the walls.

"Son," Carlisle soft voice ruptured the silence. "help your sister."

Edward nodded once, and with some effort and without another glance at me, he was led from the doorway by Alice and Emmett.

"Don't worry, Bella," Rosalie began when they left. "Edward is always an asshole."

"Rose." Esme frowned.

"Edward is going through some personal things right now, Bella. He'll come around." Carlisle patted my shoulder lovingly. "We've got some clothes, and I have filled a prescription for pills for any pain that you may have."

I nodded and yawned.

"Come on, she needs her rest." Carlisle said.

Everyone moved to bid me a goodnight and leave.

"Jasper," I spoke suddenly. "can I talk to you? Alone?"

He sat down at the foot of the bed where Alice had sat before and watched his family file out of the room, closing the door behind them.

We needed to talk.

I should be scared. The man resting at the foot of the bed had killed a man in front of me with his bare hands. Was that even possible? I would have thought no, if I had not seen it firsthand. The fear I was expecting never came. The room was filled with a soft tranquility. I lifted my gaze to his odd golden eyes.

"I need to thank you again. Realistically there are not words in the English language, or any other language for that matter, that can express my relief and gratitude." I whispered.

"No apology is needed. I did what anyone would do." He said just as quietly.

I thought James and Laurent might beg to differ. "Are you going to call the police?" I knew that if they did I would be sent to child protective services or worse, sent home to my parents.

His calm face changed, and he grabbed my hand and looked me steady in the face.

"Carlisle and you can discuss that in the morning." He said softly. He must have seen the worry I felt. "Don't worry, I assure you, you are more than welcome here for as long as you want. You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to." He thought for a moment and smiled, "Well, unless Alice wants to take you shopping. Then you are pretty much stuck going."

I doubted if I would be here long enough for that to happen, a few days at most, but smiled anyways.

I yawned and he patted my hand and rose to leave the room. When the doors closed behind him, I fell to the pillows, exhausted from the day's events, and fell into a thankfully dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: A place of my own

The next morning, a light tapping awoke me from sleep. I sat up quickly before remembering that there was no danger here. The tapping came again.

"Come in." I said more alert now.

Esme entered, carrying with her a covered tray. She crossed the room and removed the lid with a flourish. "Ta-da!" she cried happily.

A smile crossed my face and my stomach rumbled.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I kind of went overboard." She smiled guiltily.

My jaw dropped at the sight of so much food. Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, fresh squeezed juice and bowl of fruits stood next to a stack of fluffy pancakes almost a foot high. I was overwhelmed by her kindness and hesitated.

Her brow furrowed. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head to clear it, "Yes, thank you so much. I just don't know where to begin." I laughed. "I hope you didn't go through too much trouble, really a bowl of cereal or toast even, would have been more than fine. I usually don't eat that much."

"No fears, I consider it a medicinal treatment."

"Medical treatment?" I asked cautiously.

"Carlisle told me to feed you well." She eyed me, "You can't weigh more than eight-five pounds. You need your strength to get better." She stated sternly. "Besides," she added with a smile, "I never get to cook anymore, so this is a real pleasure for me."

I smiled at her.

"Dig in, and tell me if there is anything else you need."

I ate everything. It was absolutely perfect. While I was eating Alice, Jasper, and Emmett wandered into the room and just hung out. It was odd. They were discussing plans for the day, picking on each other and including me throughout. They were treating me like one of them instead of a beaten and broken intruder to their lives. I pushed the tray away, and sat up some.

"Thank you so much Esme that was the most…BUUURRRPPP." I covered my mouth in shock and blushed bright red.

Emmett was haw-hawing like a donkey, doubling over in his chair. Alice was stifling a giggle and Jasper was fighting a smile.

"Excuse me, that was…rude." I finished lamely.

"Emmett, hush." Esme barked at her son. She turned to me smiling. "Nonsense dear, I consider it a compliment." She clapped her hands together. "Well, I'm off to do the dishes before Carlisle comes home." She stated rising and gathering my plates.

"Um…Esme?" I asked.

She turned to me and looked at me with her curious eyes. "Yes dear."

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

She looked happy but she smiled at me sadly. "Honey, there is nothing in the world I want more than for you to help me." I threw back the covers and I started to stand. "But," she said firmly and put a hand on my chest to push me gently back into bed. "You have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders."

That seemed pretty final, I thought as she whisked out of the room, humming to herself.

"Jasper, Emmett," Alice began when Esme had left. "shoo! We have big, scary, girly things to do. Unless you want a Brazilian wax, I'd advise you to leave right now."

The boys looked at each other, horrified and bolted for the door, scrambling over each other in their haste to exit. Alice rolled her eyes, eliciting a giggle from me, and stood to close the door they had left open.

"Now that they are gone," she said, reaching near the bed and pulled out a shopping bag. "we can get down to business.'

"Business?" I asked warily.

Laughingly, she poured the contents out onto the bed. "Business." She stated.

Make up, brushes, combs, and hair products covered the blankets over my legs.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked dumbly, already knowing the answer.

"I was thinking last night. No matter what happens to you, you should be able to look forward in life, and in order to look forward, you should look good. You can't see the future if the past is, well, covering your entire face." She finished, brutally honest.

I thought back to last night. I had been cried out and thinking of hope, when I had caught sight of my face in the mirror. The good feelings had vanished with one look at myself. She made a good point.

"OK," I said nervously. "What's first?"

She grinned hugely with a maniacal look in her eye. "For starters, Clothes."

Hours later, she helped me to a mirror. Thankfully, I was wearing simple jeans and a long sleeve buttoned shirt. She had done a miracle. The person staring back at me was nothing in relation to the person who I was last night. My hair was piled atop my head with loose tendrils framing me. The bruises covering my face and neck were almost invisible. She had an artist's eye and it showed. My own eyes were bright, reflecting back to me a stranger. I was someone I couldn't recognize. So, when I turned to Alice to thank her and tell her what a wonderful job she had done, I did the most logical thing and burst into tears. Again.

She started to comfort me, allowing me to stain her beautiful shirt. After a short while, I gathered myself enough to speak.

"I'm a regular cry baby, huh?" I said sadly.

She helped me up and hugged me. "It's Ok, we get it. There are more tears to come, but you'll get there. Just don't worry about it now, be happy and we'll be happy.

I nodded to her.

"Carlisle will be home soon, and he'll want to talk to you. So, I figured that Jasper could…"

She was interrupted by Jasper walking in and kissing the top of her head.

"She figured that I could be your legs, so to speak." He finished for her with his arms outstretched to me.

"Why can't I walk? I've been walking around since it healed wrong." I looked at Alice dumbly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "And it hurt, right?" she quipped like she was speaking to a child.

"Yes, but it's not like it's killing me or anything. It sucks, but," I shrugged my shoulders. "That's life."

"Because Carlisle said so, and he's the one with a medical degree." She firmly stated. "Besides, I want to show you the rest of the house." She pouted.

"I really don't mind, Bella." Jasper smiled to me.

I nodded in defeat, and he scooped me into his arms. Alice clapped excitedly as we exited my room and began pointing out doors to me.

Pointing to our left, "That's mine and Jasper; you are in the middle, bathroom, guestroom, and Rose and Emmett on the other end." She said, now pointing to the far right side of the house.

Everything was breathtakingly beautiful, and looked expensive. Very, very, expensive. I was suddenly glad that Jasper was carrying me. At least that way, I couldn't break anything. We descended the massive staircase.

Alice was still pointing out doors to me and I nodded, too intimidated to speak. She was animated, and radiated life, and here I was, in borrowed clothes, emitting death and defeat. I dropped my head in shame of what my life had become through no fault of my own. Jasper's arms tightened around my back and legs to keep from dropping me.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" I whispered to him.

He grinned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Bella, you're a real cow."

I smiled back just as Alice was finishing her tour.

"…Edward is in the attic," we stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, "and this is Carlisle's study. Jasper said that you wanted to talk to him, and he's waiting for you."

She knocked before opening the door.

Every wall was covered with books and art. A massive piece of glass covered the entire left side of the room, showing a lush forest in the backyard. The view was breathtaking. Trees and greenery for as far as the eye could see, creeping right up to the window. Dominating the room was a huge oak desk with Carlisle sitting behind it, standing as we approached to welcome us. Jasper gently placed me onto a long leather couch; Carlisle sat opposite to me in a matching chair.

"Alice, Jasper," he spoke to his children, "I'd like to speak to Bella alone. Doctor/patient confidentially and all that." He winked at me.

They left us in utter silence. I began glancing around, suddenly nervous.

"Bella, my wife has a degree in Psychology. May she join us?" he asked.

I nodded woodenly.

He called to her and she entered quickly, and joined his side, grasping his hand lovingly and smiling at me.

"Jasper said that you would like to ask us some questions about your future, but before that, may we ask you some questions first?" He asked.

"Like what?" I said shakily, staring at his mouth because I couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing that because of human curiosity, he would want details.

"We would just like to know how Jasper got you here. We spoke to him at length last night while we were making repairs on the basement, and he, as well as us, are concerned for you. Could you tell us anything? Only as much as you feel comfortable with. Jasper has already told us how you came to us, so please; only what you want to tell us.

I hesitated and sweat broke on my brow. When my heartbeat tripled, an eerie calm settled into my system, pushing the panic back and allowing me to form a coherent thought. My muscles unclenched and my brain cleared. I shook my head. These people deserved to know the truth and what they were getting themselves into by taking me into their homes.

"My parents sold me." I blurted out quickly covering my mouth in surprise.

They showed no shock, although their faces softened at my admission.

Esme reached over and patted my hand. "OK, it's ok, calm down, take a deep breath. When you are ready, tell us, we have nothing but time."

I did as instructed to calm myself, and began. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'll be eighteen on September thirteenth. We moved here to Chicago from Florida about nine months ago. My dad owed some people in Jacksonville, so we fled north. They sold me to James and Laurent about two months after we moved here on my seventeenth birthday."

I remembered my father slapping me across the face and telling me I was nothing but his property. Now I was James and Laurent's property.

I let out a teary laugh. "To be fair, they got a lot of money and a whole truckload of drugs out of the deal."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme exclaimed and came over to my side. "I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine…" she held me as I cried.

"I won't… I can't talk about being with them. I'm sorry." I stammered through my sobs.

Carlisle came closer and grasped my chin in one hand turning my face towards him and away from Esme's shoulder. He reached up with his other hand and wiped the tears away. "When you're ready, any and all of us are here for you, day or night."

When I had calmed down, Carlisle questioned me again. "What happened to you from the first time you saw Jasper. Please, what happened?"

I looked up at Esme. I had never left her surprisingly strong arms. "You are safe." She smiled. "Never again, will you be harmed."

I began quietly. "Laurent liked to begin his day by, um, being with me."

"Being with you?" Esme interrupted.

"You saw my body, Doctor. You know what they did to me." I whispered.

"She doesn't." he stated.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked confused. I had assumed that being in her house that her husband would have told her what he had seen of me yesterday.

"Of course not." He said, almost insulted. "Doctor/patient confidentially. With your permission, I would, but trust is hard for you and I want you to trust my family and myself. Anything you say or do, I will keep to myself. You'd have to be a mind reader to get it out of me."

"You can tell her, but just not right now please. I can't hear it all again."

He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"He left me after he was done and James brought me in to clean and cook for him. I had seen a book near the trash, so I put it in the bag and when I took the trash out, I hid it in my shed. It was a book on Civil War stories." I stopped my rambling and went off track from the story.

"When I was younger, my parents never taught me anything. They'd discovered drugs when I was around six years old. I've been on my own pretty much since then. I, with the help of public school, taught myself to read. It became very important to me to be able to escape my reality. Even for a moment." I looked away from them to the wall of glass where a soft rain had begun to fall.

"When you have to walk almost ten miles home from school, because mom forgot to pick you up from a fifth grade field trip, then walk to a shack, for lack of a better word, and see said mother cracked out of her mind, and introducing me to her new friend in an empty chair named Jesus Christ, you need to escape reality for a while." I laughed bitterly and hung my head.

I looked up after a moment and stared at the purity of nature from the window. It was like the world was crying along with me as rain cut rivers onto the glass. I've had to pull together and hide my whole life, wondering if the next punch would kill me or if my parents next hit would overdose them. I lived in fear of someone finding out about the shame, the terror and the truth about my whole life and what I had done and what those monsters had done to me. I blinked and looked around to the clock. I had been silent, lost in my reverie, for almost ten minutes and no one had said a thing to break my concentration. They had waited patiently for me to think it out.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

Carlisle shook his head, "Continue please." He said softly.

"I stole the book from the garbage and hid it under my bed. After James had chained me back up, I started to read. I was actually happy for the first time in as long as I could remember. I heard James unlocking the door, and I shoved the book under the blankets I was sleeping on. He came in and asked me where "it" was. He hit me and I gave him the book thinking that was what he wanted. He threw it out of the door he had left open, and that is when I saw Jasper standing there looking confused, almost getting hit by the flying book. James started punching me and yelling about money, when Jasper grabbed him from behind. I looked at Jasper and I guess I got a bit woozy, because I think I passed out."

I took a deep breath. This was where it gets bad. If I told these people that I had seen their son get shot multiple times and twist another man's head around backwards, I was going to look insane. This was going to be hard.

"I came to when I heard Laurent speak. I guess I was more afraid of him than James. I think I was hysterical because I thought Laurent shot Jasper. I know it is going to sound crazy, but I think I saw Jasper break his neck." I looked away from them to the floor and laughed a little maniacal. "then I passed out and woke up here."

They looked at each other thoughtfully.

Esme spoke first. "Hysteria can cause delusions."

"So then how did they die? They did die right? Jasper told me last night that they were dead." I began to panic, fearing their wrath.

"The shed exploded after you left. When Jasper was fighting them off, they crashed into the lab table. He had enough time to get you out, but thought that you might need medical attention first, so he brought you here.

I nodded, accepting their answer.

We were all silent, lost in our own thoughts.

"What would you like us to do?" Carlisle asked. "Does anyone other than your parents know you were there?"

I hung my head and nodded once again. "James had some friends…who would pay for me to..." I began to sob again.

"OK, ok. Calm down." Esme never let her hold on me soften.

"Would you like to go back to your parents?" Carlisle asked after some time.

"No," I answered immediately. "please don't make me."

"Would you like to call the police?" he asked quietly.

I thought about my parents getting what they deserved. I thought about the fear and the shame I would have when people would find out. I thought about Jasper fighting them and staring the fire. Would the person who had saved me from hell be punished for their deaths? Carlisle and Esme sat patiently, awaiting my answer.

"Do we have to?" I asked quietly. "I mean, where will I go? What will happen if we do?"

Carlisle looked at me. "Technically, you are dead." He stated harshly. "Everyone who knows you were in there would assume you had died in the fire." He paused. "Your parents included."

"But what do I do, where do I go?"

Esme grabbed my hands firmly and turned to look at me. "You will stay here." She stated. "I, we," she said, looking to Carlisle, and back to me. "want to help you and want you to stay here."

"Why?"

"Why not?" she asked. "You deserve to be happy and healthy. We have the means to see that happen." She paused. "My only wish is that you let us help you. No, my only wish is that we would have found you about ten years ago."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not have anyone else find out. I don't want anyone else to know." I stated softly. "I'll be eighteen in a few months, so maybe it won't matter. But, what about until then?" I began to sob. "I have no money, no family; I have nothing! I don't even own a pair of underwear." I exclaimed hysterically.

"We have you." Carlisle stated. "Let us help you, trust us, and we can. He patted my hand in a fatherly way and leaned over his wife to kiss my forehead gently as his wife held me.

"Take a few days, and think about it, and we'll talk about it again, but please, I would feel more comfortable if you let me treat your leg. Since you don't want to inform anyone of your situation, I can do it from home." He looked at me sheepishly. "I have all the equipment here. I like to make house calls for patients that don't have insurance."

"OK." I said. "Thank you for everything, you can't imagine… just thank you and I promise that I'll be out of your hair soon, and I won't be a burden."

"As if that were possible." Esme said. "You have been through hell and you need to look forward. Take however long you need, just promise me that you will do something with the family, a dinner, a movie, a game, something altogether before you make any permanent decisions. Please?"

"Ok, can I, um, go?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, where would you like to go?" Carlisle asked.

"To the bedroom?" It sounded like a question. "I'm kind of tired."

"Lunch?" Esme asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Then what would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you all are having is fine with me. Really, I'm fine with anything."

"What is your favorite dish?" She quizzed me.

I thought of the cheapest, easiest thing to make. "Spaghetti" I answered.

She smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased by my answer. As she left the room, she called to Jasper.

"Really, Dr. Cullen? Does he have to carry me?" I asked irritated.

"Call me Carlisle and, yes, if you don't mind." His brow furrowed. "Take your time, but I'd really feel better if you let me set that leg."

I nodded and Jasper lifted me from the couch, close to him. Alice came in as we were leaving.

"We have a surprise for you!" she sang.

"Alice, I told you, not yet." Carlisle stated.

"She's going to appreciate it now." She smirked at him. "I just know it."

She pulled Jasper, and me, to a set of doors and pushed a button.

The doors popped open to revel an elevator. Puzzled my heart began to beat faster. We entered and Alice bushed the down button.

"Relax, Bella," Jasper whispered to me as if he could feel me about to panic. "If you don't like it, I will personally take you upstairs."

I nodded and began to calm down as the doors opened.

After Alice, Carlisle, and Esme stepped out, Jasper and I emerged to reveal a small movie theater. Confused, the party led me to a door away from the couches and big screen. Alice handed me a key and gestured to the lock.

Jasper lowered me a bit and I opened the door. An apartment was awaiting me. It was huge. Jasper stood me up and pointed to a pair of crutches leaning against the door. I grabbed them and hobbled in.

A living room filled with books lined the walls around a flat screen TV. A spacious kitchen followed behind; its glass fronted cabinets showed they were stuffed with food.

I turned around to face them. "What's this?" I asked.

Carlisle stepped forward, eyeing his daughter. "We were going to wait to tell you so's not to pressure you into anything, but we thought you might be more comfortable down here in your own space. It was once part of the theater, but a short while ago we converted it into an apartment for guests and such." He paused. "Do you mind staying here, or upstairs, or anywhere?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean yes, I mean thank you. It's just…thank you."

"Your thanks are not necessary, though they are appreciated, and you are very welcome." He turned to Esme, "Shall we?"

"I'll bring you some dinner around seven, if that is alright?" I nodded. "Good, get some rest."

Before Alice and Jasper left she pointed to doors explaining the layout and that I should eat something and to take the two pills that Carlisle had left for me.

Alice grabbed my hand as Jasper slung his arm around my shoulders and said, "We like you kid. Think about sticking around, we can work something out." As Alice nodded enthustacially.

I nodded not knowing what to say. They left soon after, and I was alone. Alice had explained that the apartment was soundproof because the theater was.

In space, no one can hear you scream. I thought wildly and shuddered.

I tried walking without the crutches and they all were right, my leg was hurt. So I crutched over to the small island where a sink, pills, and a bowl of fresh fruit awaited me in the kitchen.

As I sat taking the pills and devouring the fruit, I zoned out for a while, just not thinking. My mind was in overdrive, and I couldn't focus anymore.

A wave of fatigue hit me when I stood up to go to the couch. Luckily, I collapsed just as I reached it. Sweet, beautiful, thoughtless, dreamless sleep closed in and I embraced it like an old friend.

My last thought before drifting away was safety. I felt safe here. I smiled to myself and quickly succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

A loud buzzing sound awoke me from my peaceful slumber. It sounded like a doorbell. I sat up quickly, grabbing my crutches and hobbling to the door. Esme and Alice were waiting patiently with trays and covered dishes. I ushered them in and closed the door as they set the table for me.

"Sit." Ordered Esme.

They began uncovering bowls. Before me sat spaghetti with meatballs, peas floating in butter, salad, and what looked like homemade garlic bread. I fell back into my chair in simple astonishment. Alice smiled and began serving me. They had already eaten, but joined me as I complimented them throughout the meal. Esme left soon after finishing, with a kiss on the forehead and a promise of breakfast.

After I was finished, Alice helped me to the couch and we sat in companiable silence for a while.

I was turning ideas around in my head. Could it be possible to be here and to be happy? I don't know if I could intrude on these people's lives any more than I already had. Would they let me leave, still being a minor? They had already expressed that they would help me in anyway. Should I? Could I?

"Bella, Please make up your mind about saying soon." Alice blurted out hurriedly. "I know that you will be happy and accepted here. The indecision is killing us. We all want you to stay."

I didn't know what to say.

"At least let Carlisle set your leg and let yourself heal before you go. He really wants to do that for you." She said.

I looked at her. The willingness and the hope in her eyes decided for me and in all reality, I had nowhere else to go. She seemed to smile before I started my answer.

"OK," I said. "But, only until I heal. Then I need to go. I don't want to be a bother."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'll tell Carlisle tonight. Can I take you shopping?"

"What now?"

"Yes, silly!" she strolled over to a desk and brought back a laptop. She began to browse various websites. The prices were astonishing and I quickly refused. I explained to her that for a while, I was going to be in a cast and in all reality, I would be immobile, so sweats and t-shirts from Wal-Mart was fine. I also told her that I'd pay her back as soon as I could but she waved my offer off.

"Fine," she finally said. "but I get to pick out underwear and pajamas. You have to splurge for comfort."

As we sat chatting about their lives before me, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Jasper and Emmett," Alice said. "Can they come in?"

"Yes, of course." I responded quickly.

She let them in and they gathered around us, talking video games. I had no idea what they were saying. It was like they were speaking another language.

"Wanna play, Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked at their hopeful faces and nodded my head. Jasper grabbed me and carried me to the theater, while Emmett sat up a Wii and Alice explained the controls. I loved it and thanked the almighty Nintendo gods that the games were easy to play. We bowled, played tennis, raced karts, and even killed zombies. They looked like they could continue through the night, but I was fading fast.

Jasper nodded in my direction to Alice and she talked me into going to bed. After I changed my clothes, she was waiting on the bed for me.

"You washed your make up off. Are you OK?" she asked sadly.

I nodded. My face still hurt to look at, but not the shock of last night. As I climbed into bed, the doorbell rang again.

"Jasper." Alice predicted, raising her eyebrows at me.

I nodded to her. "What's with the doorbell? You can just come on in. This is your house."

She let Jasper in. "Nonsense. This is your space, you have the only key." She said.

I understood. They were trying to make me feel secure. "Really, just come on in. It won't bother me."

"The door is soundproof. This was all part of the theater once. The buzzer is so you can hear us."

"Well, then just buzz, and come on in. That goes for the others too. I feel like I can trust you guys. I kind of have to." I added sadly. "I just don't want to intrude."

Jasper spoke. "There is no way you could. At one time, I felt like and intruder here too. When I joined Carlisle's family, I felt lost and at the end of my rope. He helped me, all of us, and if you let us, we can help you too." He squeezed my hand. "Don't keep her up too long, wife. She's tired." He kissed her tenderly and left us alone again.

Alice grabbed my hand and looked at it thoughtfully. "When I came to Carlisle, my childhood was so bad, that I remember nothing but darkness."

I stared at her in shock.

She nodded. "We all have a past. Because of this family, we are whole again. We want you to have that. You deserve that."

"Does everyone feel that way?" I asked, thinking of Rosalie's flippant attitude and Edward's outright anger.

"If you are referring to Rose, She's always a bitch, but we love her. You being around brings up some not so pleasant memories for her, but she'll get over it."

I nodded.

"Me and Jasper are very happy you are here. I just know that we're going to be best friends and Jasper has already begun planning a study schedule to help you get caught up for school or to get your GED."

I stared at her dumbfounded, mouth agape.

"Emmett just called you his little Mario Kart buddy tonight, so I hope you don't mind if he wakes you up at four a.m. to play when he can't sleep."

"If you are referring to Carlisle and Esme, I honestly believe that my mother would nail the door shut to keep you here and force feed you pancakes, and then help my father hold you down while he fixes your leg."

I giggled at the thought.

She sighed to herself. "But you probably mean Edward, right?"

I nodded, somber once more.

"He's having some…personal issues." She said.

"What, like girl problems?" I asked.

She grinned hugely. "You could say that. She kind of caught him off guard, and you got him on a bad day."

I nodded, I hoped she was right.

She stood to leave. "I'll be back in the morning to help you with your face and Esme will bring you breakfast."

I nodded and she left, closing the door behind her. The images of today and tonight swam in my head. I was lying on the bed, happy, content, and hopeful. Somebody wanted to keep me. They wanted to help me. If the family thing Esme wanted me to do with them went well, I might be more comfortable with them. With the promise of a re-broken leg, but a promise of a brighter future looming on the horizon, I slept.

Alice buzzing the doorbell and letting herself in woke me the next morning. Esme followed behind her.

"Sadly," Esme began. "Carlisle won't let you eat before the procedure, so breakfast will be a little late. More like brunch. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm a little nervous about re-breaking my leg."

Jasper buzzed and entered. "No time like the present." He said sadly, holding his arms out to me.

As he carried me to the elevator and to Carlisle's study, I realized that I was always calm around him. It must be because he had saved my life, so I figured he wouldn't hurt me.

I was settled and the good Doctor started the morphine drip, I got dizzy and soon was rendered unconscious.

I awoke with a headache and a heavy leg. Propped up on pillows on the couch, was a dark blue cast covering my lower leg, letting my toes peek out from the end.

"I picked the color." A melodic voice spoke from the desk behind me.

I jumped and turned quickly towards the sound, fearful of the unknown voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He came around and sat where Carlisle had sat the day before, across from me, and held out his hand for me to shake. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Edward."

I held out my trembling hand and he gripped it lightly.

"I was waiting on Carlisle, and was told to keep an eye in you."

I nodded, looking away to the window. My heart thudded in my chest. Tension mounted in the room and the silence stretched out. Luckily, Alice came in, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"I come bearing toast and water. Not exactly gourmet, but it won't make you puke." She said.

Edward hid a grin.

Looking at her offerings, my stomach growled in anticipation.

"Oh, and Esme wants to do something with everyone tonight and wanted to know if you had any ideas."

"What do you usually do?" I asked. "Dinner? A movie?"

Alice smiled. "Sometimes, but we like the outdoors a lot, so we usually go camping or hunting. I doubt you're ready for the wild blue yonder." She said gesturing to my cast and laughing.

"So, is a movie Ok then?" I asked.

The door to the study opened as I was finishing.

"A movie sounds perfect." Carlisle said, entering the room. "I only have a few minutes before work, but I'll be home around eight. I just wanted to check up on you before leaving. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, but fine, I guess." I replied.

"Well, I've put you in a walking cast so you could get around."

"Thank you." I told him gratefully as he examined me.

Before he exited, he stopped and turned to face me. "Eight o'clock?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It's a date." He said leaving with a smile.

"What would you like to do today?" Alice questioned.

"Can we go downstairs?"

She nodded and I began to rise, happy to be able to walk on my own, alone and unaided, though a bit wobbly.

A worried look suddenly crossed her features. "Bella, I'm a bit worried that you might fall, are you dizzy?"

I considered it and shook my head. I was a little lightheaded, but I thought I would be fine. "I think I'll manage."

I made it about four steps before the dizziness crashed in. Thankfully, Edward caught me roughly in his hard arms.

"Allow me?" he asked, picking me up gently. "We don't want you breaking your other leg, now would we?"

He smiled down at me and my heart stopped. Beautiful golden eyes, framed by lush lashes, and breathtaking beauty fogged my mind. I nodded dumbly and looked away, trying to breathe right as he carried me downstairs. He led us to my bedroom and placed me in my bed.

"I'll see you at eight." He said with a worried look at Alice.

"So," she said after he left us. "what would you like to do?"

I thought about it for a spit second before answering her honestly. "I want to take about a two hour bath." I laughed. "I don't guess this thing is water proof?" I said tapping my cobalt cast.

She grinned wickedly. "No, but a trash bag and duct tape are. Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Seconds later, she returned and covered my cast quickly; taping the bag to my leg and sealing it shut.

"Thanks, but I'll probably break my neck getting in or out of the tub.

"That's what I'm here for." She stated.

I didn't really want her to see me naked again. It shamed me that although the bruises and bumps would fade, the scars were a permanent reminder of what had happened to me. I started to shake my head no.

"It's fine, Bella. I've already seen you naked, and if you want, I'll cover my eyes until the bubbles cover you. I can give you a facial and a mani/pedi too. And we could talk some more." She pleaded.

She was right. She had already seen the damage to me, so what did it matter? The bath would help soothe my sore muscles. I agreed begrudgingly, and she prepared my bath with excitement.

When she helped me into the tub, she obliged me, by covering her eyes. As soon as I submerged myself in the steaming water, I relaxed instantly, and I closed my eyes, sighing.

She started to work on me, explaining each thing as she was doing it. She scrubbed my face gently, mindful of the bruising that was still there, and removed the makeup she had lovingly applied earlier.

I must have dozed off because the water had cooled and my face felt fresh. I looked down at my one visible foot. The toenails were polished and painted. Alice sat beside the claw foot tub, giving my left hand a French tip, as she had already done to my right.

She smiled. "Welcome back, sleepy head."

"Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry." I exclaimed.

"Nonsense, I soothed you to sleep with my amazing, ninja, massage skills." She kidded.

I nodded and noticed a lot of the bubbles had pooped while I was out. While I was rearranging myself to get better cover, I noticed Alice staring at my chest over my left breast.

She glanced up at me and looked away quickly. "Sorry." She muttered, resuming work on my hand.

I looked up at the ceiling, allowing my head to roll back onto the cool porcelain of the tub and ran my right hand over the big, ragged J carved into my chest.

"James did it." I whispered.

She stopped and looked up at me from her position on the floor. "Bella, you don't have to tell me anything. I'll listen, but you don't have to say anything until you are ready, if at all."

I nodded, acknowledging her statement. "I trust you." As I said it, I realized that I did, and continued.

"The first night I was there, he chained me up and did this. He said that he wanted me to remember that I was his property. He beat me around a little bit too, just to prove his point, and… and then he raped me."

She looked stunned. "Bella, I… I'm…so sorry." She stammered.

I shrugged. "He's dead. He can't hurt me anymore." I stopped, thinking to myself for a moment before continuing. "It's just a reminder of the past, kind of like my face, right? This one's just going to be with me a lot longer."

"How about on your eighteenth birthday, we go and get a cover up tattoo. It could be therapeutic." She suggested.

I shuddered. "I'm not too fond of needles, but I'll think about it." I promised.

She helped me out of the tub and got me dressed in pajama shorts and a Cullen T-shirt.

She unwrapped my leg and finished the pedicure on the foot she couldn't get to. We ate lunch, or rather, I ate lunch while she ate a few bites and pushed her food around on the plate. I guess my story had upset her.

We talked a while longer and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose drifted in. Soon after, the door buzzer sounded. Carlisle stuck his head into the living room where we all had gathered.

"I believe we have a date?" he joked.

We walked to the theater were the couches were. Alice and Jasper sat in one of the front couches, with Esme on the other waiting for Carlisle. Rose and Emmett sat in the back, so I followed them, sitting on the only other vacant couch, alone. There were tables to the sides of the couches covered in Sodas, popcorn and candy. I smiled genuinely.

Edward walked into the room and hesitated when he saw me in what I assumed was his seat originally, and frowned, cutting his eyes at a grinning Emmett for a moment, before walking over to me.

"May I?" he gestured to the couch.

I nodded and he sat gracefully next to me.

Carlisle spoke from the front of the room. "As our guest, Bella, is there anything you would like to watch?"

Everyone turned to me, awaiting my answer. "Anything you all haven't seen is fine with me." I blushed.

Carlisle nodded and continued. "So that means we have two choices. Mindless zombie movie or cute and furry talking animal movie. Bella?" he asked again.

Seven sets of eyes flashed from him to me again. I froze. "Could we take a vote?"

He nodded again. "Mindless zombie movie?" he asked everyone.

All the kid's hands shot up, my own surprising me.

He sighed and looked at Esme. "All those in favor of trading in our children?"

Her hand came up along with Emmett's, which earned him a smack on the head form Rose and laughter from us.

Carlisle started the movie and joined his wife's side. During the credits, Emmett and Jasper threw popcorn at each other, eliciting groans from their wives and mother.

I kept shifting in my seat. I couldn't get comfortable with my bulky cast on. Edward glanced over to me, confused.

"Sorry," I whispered. "my leg." I explained.

He patted his lap.

I shook my head no.

He sighed and said in a loud voice, "Carlisle, please tell Bella her leg will be more comfortable if she elevates it." I blushed again.

Carlisle turned to us and nodded. "He's right."

"Shhh." Emmett hushed us. "Some of us are trying to watch a movie here." That remark earned him another smack from Rose.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Please." He asked.

I nodded in defeat as he pulled my legs onto his lap.

He patted my cast. "Better?" He asked.

I nodded to him and sat my sights on the screen. From my position I caught glimpses of him form the corner of my eye. He was sitting perfectly still, barley breathing, I noticed from my stolen looks. He was beautiful. Every time the screen lit up it was apparent to me. His face was soft and open. He was a work of art from a great master come to life. I was nodding off around the middle of the movie, when I chanced another look at him.

He was staring angrily at my foot Alice had pampered. I looked along with him. About three months ago, Laurent had come into my shed with a knife and cut my pinky toe off and left. No explanations, no nothing. I shuddered at the memory.

Edward's eyes flashed to my face and his gaze softened. He offered me a small smile and his hand found mine and squeezed. He turned his attention back to the movie again, but his hand never left mine, rubbing circles on the back with his thumb.

It was soothing, and I soon drifted peacefully into sleep.

My un-casted leg woke me up. It was cold. I had tried turning over and felt something shift beneath me. I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. I was still in the theater, alone, except for Edward who was currently pinned under my legs.

I swung them off him quickly and released his hand. "I'm so sorry Edward! You should have woke me."

He glanced down at his now empty palm. "It's alright. I fell asleep after you did and woke up about five minutes ago."

I nodded and stretched. I was not sleepy anymore. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Almost seven a.m." he said. "still sleepy?"

I shook my head

"Hungry?" he asked.

My stomach answered for him by growling loudly. He laughed loudly, his whole being changed. This was a happy Edward and he was perfect.

He held out his hand for me when he stood. I took it without thinking and he helped me to the elevator and upstairs to the family kitchen.

Esme pointed to a chair and Edward steered me toward it. She ceremonially placed in front of me enough food to feed at least two people. Carlisle stepped up and ordered me to eat every bite as he kissed his wife goodbye.

I sat, consuming breakfast quietly, and watched their lives unfold before me. Esme was humming to herself as she washed dishes, while Emmett complained to Rose about her taste in music. She rolled her eyes at him and turned it up louder, only to change it soon after with a kiss for him. Alice and Jasper seemed to only exist for each other. She was sitting on the countertop and he was standing before her. They were not speaking, just staring into each other's eyes. You could almost see their emotional intensity hovering around them. I felt like I was intruding on a private, intimate moment between the two of them and quickly looked away. I looked up from my plate and glanced at Edward. He too was staring at Alice and Jasper.

Even in the sadness there, in his eyes, the beauty shone through. He shifted his eyes away from them to the window, thoughtful.

These people had lives. Could I fit in here? Was it even possible? I wanted, no, needed to believe that I could.


	5. Chapter 5: Good and drunk

The days passed like hours and the weeks passed like days. Before I knew it I had been with them almost four months. My bruises faded and I began to heal, both inside and out.

This family is something I never knew that I needed. True to their word, they allowed me to exist in their lives without pressure. I came and went as I pleased in their upstairs home, and they always buzzed before sticking their heads in to announce themselves in my apartment. In the short time I was with them, I had found a home and a family that accepted me, broken and all.

Emmett routinely woke me in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep, to play video games.

Jasper fed my mind and quenched my thirst for knowledge. He had me back on track to attend school, something I never thought possible.

Carlisle doctored me, and Esme mothered me. I had gained almost fifteen pounds since being here.

Alice was Alice. Shortly, she had become my rock in life. Although I no longer needed her to, she still routinely did my hair and makeup.

Rose came to me about a month after I had been here. Quietly, and robotically she told me her story. Since Jasper was her twin, I got his too. He had been forced to fight for money and she had been used as I had. She assured me that she wanted me to stay, and that any tension was her fault. She explained that she knew what I was going through, and would help in any way possible.

Edward was still a mystery to me. He never came to my apartment alone, and when he was there with someone else, he always looked almost nervous. He was never rude to me, just very distant.

On the family nights, Esme insisted upon, we would always be thrown in together. Everyone else was paired, so I felt bad when he got stuck with me. Although, every movie night, he would pat his lap for me to put my legs up on. When I would shake my head no, he would roll his eyes and pull my legs to him.

I was settling into a routine, a happy routine. I should have known better than to let myself be happy.

Carlisle buzzed himself in one day, while I was making lunch, followed my Esme and Alice. None of them were their usual selves. They came close by, and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "we have some news."

My heart pounded in my chest. Was I in trouble? Did someone find out I was here? Or worse, did they want me to leave? I nodded stiffly for him to continue.

"Your parents have died." He said softly.

"Dead? My parents are …? How?" I asked.

"They were using heroin intravenously, and they overdosed. I'm sorry." He said finally.

Needles? That was a new one, even for them. I was dumbfounded by their sheer stupidity. If Alice had not been supporting me, I would have fallen. My parents were dead. Carlisle continued to explain things, but I heard none of it.

I shook my head and interrupted him. "Carlisle…Esme." I paused to gather my whirling thoughts before continuing. "I need a drink. As a guest in your home, as well as underage, I would like your permission, please." I looked down at the floor. "I don't know if I'll be celebrating or mourning, I just need to not feel right now, OK? Please?"

Carlisle and Esme stared at each other questioningly for a moment.

"I think she'll be alright." Alice spoke. "and I'm sure she wouldn't mind us checking up on her to make sure she's fine. Right Bella?"

I nodded, still looking at the floor. "I assure you this isn't the first time, I just, right now I need to be numb. Please?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't condone this, besides, I'll be working tonight." Carlisle said.

Esme shook her head sadly as well. "Me too, Bella. I'll be in bed early tonight." They left the room together calling to Emmett as the door closed.

My shoulders sagged. I was going to have to face this sober. I honestly didn't know what to feel. Alice led me to the couch and the door buzzed again, opening to reveal Emmett's head.

"Ok, I'm only going out once kid, what do you need?" he asked.

I looked up at him confused.

"Obviously, Carlisle and Esme can't buy you booze. They told me under no circumstances am I allowed to buy you anything. They then told me to run to the liquor store and pick up a few things for a," he paused; using air quotes, "party" they are having in a few weeks."

I continued to stare stupidly at him.

He sighed loudly. "They can't or won't buy you booze, so that honor has been bestowed to me. What's your poison?"

I caught on to what he was saying. "The cheapest, meanest, dirtiest stuff they have. I kind of want to erase my mind, just for tonight." I laughed sadly.

He nodded and left Alice and I alone again.

While he was gone, Alice assured me that it was ok, that no one would be upset and they all understood.

I heard none of it. Just a ticking of the clock, marking moments, seconds, pieces of my life away, never to be repeated.

Emmett returned breaking my concentration soon after he left.

The two of them left me alone with promises of visits and a cheap bottle of tequila. Frankly, after the first four shots, which I did seconds after the doors closed behind them, I don't really remember much. Just bits and pieces from the night.

Emmett laughing as Rose held my hair over the toilet at one point. Crying into Jasper's arms at another. Begging Alice for just one more drink as she tugged a nightie over my head and pushed me into bed.

Moments or hours later, I opened my eyes slowly. The bedroom was calm and not spinning anymore. Without moving my face or body, I glanced around. Edward was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at my toes again. He never came alone, so I must be dreaming. His beautiful face was split with pain and sadness.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked softly, interrupting the stillness.

He spun to face me so fast; I knew I was still asleep.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked when he looked at me.

He smiled, "Do you dream of me often?"

I nodded and rolled over on my side, facing him and stretching. "I dream of all of you."

His smile dropped a little. "Why do you think I don't like you?"

I shrugged, "This is the first time you've been here alone, and it doesn't count because I'm asleep. You seem to avoid me unless it is absolutely necessary."

He shook his head in disagreement and moved closer to me. "I'm not sure how to help you. I'm afraid I might make it worse or harm you."

I patted the pillow next to mine and after a moment of hesitation, he laid beside me.

"You let me use your lap as a leg rest every movie night, whether I like it or not. That's not the kind of person that would hurt me."

He smiled. "If you want me around more, then I'll be around more."

I sighed. "The last time you told me that, Emmett came in wearing Rose's underwear doing the chicken dance."

His brow furrowed in puzzlement. "We've had this conversation before?" he asked confused.

I nodded; my dreams were usually with him.

"My parents are really dead, huh?" I asked softly.

His confused brow smoothed out and he nodded slowly.

"Am I a bad person for not caring? I mean, I'm not happy, but I'm not sad either." I asked worriedly.

"No," he shook his head. "I think you are a wonderful person."

I smiled as my face grew hot.

"My daddy took me to the zoo when I was five." I blurted. His cool hand found my warm one over the blankets. "They didn't start doing drugs until later, so we were happy then. When we got to the lion cage, it was feeding time. We watched the trainers heave chunks of bloody, raw meat to them. They growled and ripped them to shreds. My father explained to me that was life. Eat or be eaten."

I paused looking him in the eyes. "I'm tired of being eaten." I whispered. "Life ate them and now I'm terrified I'll end up like that."

I was not crying, but shaking from head to toe. His cool arms embraced me, and pulled me closer, holding me to him until the tremors subsided.

I pulled away a bit to look at him. "I sorry, I mean, I just, what am I going to do? Who's going to want me?" I asked sadly.

"Why would no one want you? There is nothing wrong with you." He asked seriously.

I pulled away, suddenly irrationally angry. "Why? Why? I've seen you staring at my toes. Wanna know what happened? Laurent walked into the shack I had been chained and raped repeatedly in, and just cut it off for no god dammed reason!" I screamed at him, lost in the moment.

He stared at me, open mouthed in shock.

"Nobody is going to want me because they fucked me up so bad, I can't have kids!" I continued yelling, unable to stop myself now. "But mostly because of this." I said pulling down my shirt collar to show him James's handiwork. "I was someone's property. I was told what to do and when to do it. Somebody owned me." I sobbed, falling back down on the pillows and covering my face with my arm.

He pulled himself to me, removing my arm and wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, not your fault, I know, I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

"Shhh." He soothed, still cupping my cheek.

Without thinking, I turned my face to his hand, my lips brushing his palm. He froze. I looked up at him and his eyes softened to a honey gold as they moved down my face to stop on my lips. His thumb moved to caress my bottom lip softly before his hand moved to my neck, slowly brushing down my throat. He moved lower, his hand resting over my scar and my heart.

His touch left a trail of freezing fire in its wake, and my breath smoldered in the flames.

"This," he said. "this outer casing means nothing. What's under it, your heart, and your mind, that's what matters. People are usually very easy for me to figure out, but you are a mystery to me. I've seen your love and life here firsthand. You are more than where you came from or what happened to you." He hesitated continuing. "You are the strangest, most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

I snorted and rolled over onto my stomach, but turned my head back to him. "Now I know I'm dreaming." I yawned and closed my eyes, but not before noticing his smile.

His hand swept the hair from my face and neck. His fingertips trailed down my spine to the blankets bunched at my hips and he pulled them up to cover me.

I shivered as he came closer, face to face, stroking my hair softly.

"Why are you alone?" I asked quietly.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "By choice. People our age bore me. I have found only a few that captivated my attention, and they all live under this roof."

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Alice told me you were having girl problems?" I asked.

"Something like that. She was more than I expected, and it took a few days to clear my head. She wouldn't have wanted what I wanted." He laughed. "So we are friends now."

I moved my hand to his cheek. "She's crazy. Anyone that wouldn't want you in just insane."

He crept closer, his breath fanning my face. "What do you want?"

I shrugged. "No one has ever asked me that." I laughed. "I honestly have no idea. What do normal people want?"

"To be happy, healthy, and to have a family, I'd guess." He replied.

"Well, I'm happy, for now. I'm almost healthy, and I don't and can't have a family." I finished sadly.

"You have us." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes, into his soul, and saw, for the first time, that simple truth. I leaned forward, hesitating for the tiniest moment, before my lips found his cool ones. He froze.

"Thank you." I said and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Best dream ever." I whispered.

He cradled me to him, in his strong arms, breathing into my hair; he began to hum a lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

The doorbell buzzing shattered my Edward dream. Sitting up quickly caused my head to split and my stomach to churn. I made it to the toilet in time, emptying the contents of my stomach of what they had force fed me in my drunkenness. I think it was a sandwich.

A light tapping came from the bathroom door.

"Come in." I said sickly as I retched again.

Emmett stuck his head in. "GOOD MORNING BELLA!" he boomed.

My head cracked open, spilling the ache to the forefront of my pain.

"Quiet, you ass!" I hissed. "Please, for all that is holy, no more."

He laughed at my misery. "Carlisle is waiting in his study and sent me to make sure you can make it there."

"Do I have to?" I whined pathetically, salivating at the thought of dead sleep in a king sized bed.

He nodded his head. "Sorry kid, Doctor's orders.", and he scooped me off the bathroom floor and threw me over his shoulder.

He ran me upstairs, not bothering with the elevator. I wanted to protest, but I had to keep my mouth and eyes closed. All the movement was putting his shirt in danger of a stain. Thankfully the trip was short. He dumped me gracelessly onto Carlisle's couch and bowed to me smirking.

"I really am an ass, aren't I?" He grinned.

"Yes." Came Rose's reply from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry kid. I thought it was funny." He laughed, leaving the room.

I turned to Carlisle.

"Well Bella," he smirked knowingly. "how are you this fine day? You seem a bit ill."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He handed me two pills and a glass of water. I took them gratefully. Esme walked in carrying dry toast and black coffee. When she handed them to me she gave me a disappointed look.

I bowed my head shamefully. "Sorry." I mumbled.

They came around to my sides, hugging me.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "what is going to happen to them now?"

"What would you like to happen?"

"Will they be buried or cremated or I don't know."

"What would you like to happen?" He repeated.

"I don't have any money to pay for anything. Will the county do it?"

"Bella," Carlisle grasped my hands. "what would you like done?"

I realized what he was saying. "Carlisle, Esme, after everything you've done, I can't ask you to do this."

"If you feel you must, you can pay us back."

"Can I…I mean, can we have them buried?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Do you have anyone you would like us to call? Aunts? Uncles? We can keep your name out of it, if you want."

I shook my head as the tears began to fall. "There is no one left. Just me." Esme held me as I sobbed.

"Do you…Would you like to see them once more?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head quickly. "My parents died a long time ago. They just didn't know it yet. Honestly, I'm more upset about you paying for it than seeing them again."

"Well if that's it, then I'll take a check in a hundred years." He joked.

I laughed and the atmosphere changed. The business was over and all my past was gone. A heaviness that had rested on my heart, without me being aware, had lifted. I breathed deep, relishing at the lightness.

"Is it alright to go back to bed? The light hurts. I kind of feel like a vampire, know what I mean?"

Esme laughed stiffly, while Emmett's laughter led him into the room and back into my aching head.

He held out his arms. "Your chariot awaits little sister."

No way. I shook my head in protest. "I'd rather walk, crawl even."

He stuck his tongue out at me childishly and stomped from the room, pushing past Edward, who was standing in the doorway smirking.

"May I?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

I tried to stand, but still felt groggy. I nodded in compliance. He swept me close to him and brought me to eye level and headed for the door.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, causing Edward to face them once again. "Your cast will be coming off soon, and we would like for you to consider staying with us at least until you are eighteen. We'll talk more about it later, but please think it over."

I nodded. "I will and thank you again for…"

Carlisle shook his head and shooed us out the door. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"He thinks you apologize and thank us too much." He said walking away from the door.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, puzzled.

"When it is not your fault, certainly."

I thought that piece of information over. "But, I really am grateful for everything everyone has done for me, and I have no idea how to even begin repaying them for their kindness, let alone the money they've spent."

He looked at me, astonished. "No one expects you to, Bella."

We had made it to my apartment. "Couch or bed?" he asked.

"Bed, please. When I said I would stay until my leg healed, I made Alice promise not to spend any money on me. The other day, I found a five hundred dollar receipt for three sets of pajamas. Who the hell spends that kind of money on clothes no one is going to see?"

"Alice." He stated, putting me on the bed and lounging next to me.

He sighed. "Bella, you have to understand, Carlisle comes from a wealthy, very wealthy family, and has invested well. Money is not really a problem for us. Honestly, he could never work another day in his life and, with his investments, still have more money than when he started. We indulge sometimes."

I suddenly felt a lightheadedness that had nothing to do with being hung over. I knew they had money, but really? Edward was staring at me, confused and a little worried.

"So, Alice shops?" I blurted, needing to break the awkwardness of the money talk.

"Aggressively." He grinned. "I've actually seen her shove an old lady."

I laughed and he continued.

"Emmett has his games, Jasper his books, Carlisle funds medical researches, Esme has a charity list a mile long, and Rose is a gear head."

"Rose and cars?" I asked, astonished. I couldn't picture girly-girl Rose up to her elbows in grease.

He nodded. "When we get you a car, Rose will do all the work on it."

I shook my head.

"Fine, when you buy a car Rose will do the work." He backtracked and rolled his eyes. "Better?"

I giggled and nodded. "What do you indulge on?" I asked, curious.

"Music" he said quietly.

"Music, why?"

"I lose myself in the notes. When I play a song, or compose one, I'm there in the moment, reality ceases to exist, and I can sense the world differently."

"You play?" I asked lying down next to him, intrigued.

"Mostly piano, but guitar and violin also."

"I'd love to hear you play."

He nodded and began to rise. I grabbed his arm and stopped his ascent. "I didn't mean right now. I want to know more about you, and the family."

He lay back down, smiling. "What do you want to know?"

A kind of twenty questions played out between us for the next two hours. Laughing together, we passed the time.

After about my fourth yawn, he asked me, "Why are you fighting sleep?"

I looked away and mumbled, "Bad dreams."

He looked at me, worried. "Did something upset you last night?"

I blushed and smiled. "No, last night was one of the good ones."

He looked away for a moment and smiled back at me. "What did you dream about." He inquired.

I blushed redder still. There was no way I was telling him I dreamed I had kissed him. "Emmett in Rose's underwear doing the chicken dance." I blurted, covering my mouth.

He looked at me in mock horror. "And that's one of the good ones?"

I laughed with him. "Though that's hard to top, the other parts were even better."

He beamed as I yawned again.

"Come on." He said, pulling back the covers. "Get some rest; I'll protect you from the things that go bump in the night."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I replied, repositioning myself under the blankets.

"What are…" He stopped in front of the TV where he was putting in a movie, and faced me. "I mean, can I ask what scares you?"

I nodded slowly. Much like Alice, he was a friend. If they still wanted me, they would eventually find out the truth. He lay on the covers near me and waited.

"When Jasper found me, I hadn't slept much in almost seven months. Being here, the relief and safety I felt, helped me sleep dead the first month or so." I paused, swallowing, begging my heart not to explode out of my chest. "Then the nightmares came. They would always start out good. Shopping with Alice, playing games with Emmett, even talking to you. Things would always go dark and whoever I was with would realize that I wasn't worth the trouble and call James or he would show up and hurt you all to get to me."

His hand found mine over the covers and squeezed, looking me in the eye. "Even if he were alive, that would never happen."

"Rationally, I know that, but you know…unconscious mind, deep seated fears and all that."

"We'll protect you. I'll protect you." He corrected.

I turned towards him, fading fast. "Will you wake me up if I look upset or anything?" I mumbled.

He leaned over, kissing the top of my head, hugging me to his chest, he nodded.

There, cradled in his arms on the precipice of sleep, I thought I heard him whisper, "Stay", before succumbing to dreamless, peaceful, sleep.

I awoke to find myself draped over Edward, pinning him under my cast again.

I peeked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steady, asleep.

I took a moment to truly appreciate the beauty there. His purple tinged lids moved above his eyes in sync with his dreams. Any woman would trade her soul to be in my position, but all I could think about was how to untangle myself from his arms, so's not to wake him. I was pathetic.

Slowly, one inch at a time, I moved my cast off of him. Right before I succeeded, his arms tightened around me.

"Trying to escape?" he asked, bright eyed and alert.

I jumped up at the sound of his voice, and he roared with laughter.

I blushed. "Just trying not to wake you."

He grabbed my hand. "No bad dreams?" He asked seriously.

I shook my head. "I don't really dream when I'm not alone. Alice stayed a few times, and once I fell asleep between Emmett and Jasper. No dreams. I guess I just feel safe around you all, even unconscious."

"So you need a bunk buddy?" he asked.

"Is that your way of trying to sleep with me?" I asked smiling.

That brought him up short, and he began mumbling and apology.

"Well that's good. Honestly, what kind of girl do you think I am?" I jested. "You at least have to buy me dinner and a movie first."

He laughed, realizing I wasn't serious. "Very funny Bella." He became serious again. "I mean it though. One of us can stay with you if you want."

I shook my head quickly. "I can't ask them to do that, to leave their spouses alone just to be here to keep the boogeyman away."

He hesitated. "What about me? I have nothing to do at night."

"Still trying to get into my pants, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'd be crazy not to want to." He told me bluntly. "But, no."

I looked down and blushed. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Well," he pondered. "if I were to come down here at night, and watch a movie in your room with you, and just happened to fall asleep here, would you kick me out?"

I laughed and told him no.

"Well then, we'll just see how that works out." He said.

"What will your family think?" I asked.

He smiled. "They will probably think it is therapeutic for the both of us, well, except for Emmett. He might be a hand full."

"Why would Emmett be a hand full?"

He looked away, embarrassed, mumbling. "Well, I'm kind of a …"

"A what?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, picking at the blankets. "A virgin, ok? I'm a virgin."

My mouth dropped open audibly. No freaking way. He could have anyone he wanted, man or woman.

"Are you," I cleared my throat. "I mean, do you like guys?

He laughed. "Why is that everyone's first assumption?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Look at you!" I exclaimed. "Smart, charming, beautiful, and rich. There should be a line out the door waiting for you."

"If it were up to most women, there would be." He laughed. "I just want to share something special with someone I chose to spend the rest of my life with."

"I think that's wonderful. I just wish, you know, I could say the same thing." I looked down sadly.

"Were you…before?" he asked tenderly.

I nodded as a tear escaped from my closed lids.

He lifted my face to him, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Then you still are. Something that is taken is completely different from something that is given." He said.

"It doesn't matter. I doubt I'll ever want anyone that way.

"Look at Rose, granted, your situation is more extreme, but she found Emmett."

I nodded. "She got lucky. She is stronger than me and she stands up for herself. I've been beaten down so much, I don't know how to."

"We'll teach you, I'll teach you. Just stay." He said sadly.

"Why?"

"We need you, just as much as you need us."

"How so?"

"Whether you like it or not, Carlisle already sees you as a daughter. Esme almost died of happiness when you did the dishes the other day with her. Emmett already calls you his little sister. Alice and Rose love having a Barbie doll to make over, and Jasper goes on and on about the long winded, theological debates you two have. We were missing part of us, as a family, and didn't know it until you came."

"And you?" I asked softy, still unsure of our odd relationship.

He smiled, wickedly. "Sometimes I have nightmares, and could use a bunk buddy too."

I threw a pillow at his head and he dodged it easily, laughing.

"OK." I said.

He looked at me confused.

"I'll stay." His face lit up in a smile. "But only until I'm eighteen." I thought for a second, "And only if you don't tell Alice."

He looked confused again. "Why?"

"Because, when I'm out of this," I said rapping on my cast with my knuckles, "she'll think she can buy me anything."

He smiled and nodded to agree with me.

"Come on." He said taking my hand. "Let's go gorge ourselves on junk food and horror movies."

So, for the next few hours, we did. Although, I watched him more than the movies. Only until I'm eighteen, I thought sadly. I couldn't intrude longer than that, could I?


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday to Me

So I stayed. When the cast came off, I found that the Doctor was right. It had helped to have it on. The whole family stood around as Carlisle cut it off and watched as I took my first tentiave steps. They cheered like I was a baby walking for the first time.

Emmett made the inevitable hairy, man leg jokes. I blushed and assured him that the situation would be remedied immediately.

The days passed. Now that I was able to, I followed Esme like a shadow, helping her with anything. I did dishes, dusted, vacuumed, and laundry. Everything she was doing, I immediately helped with. It got to the point that she threatened to re break my leg if I didn't go play video games with the boys.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, teary, turning away.

She grabbed my arm, tuning me to embrace her.

"That's not what I mean." She said. "You should go and have fun. I love when you help me, but go, and be young. You only get one chance." She said sadly.

"I just want to thank you." I said quietly.

"So say it, and then go kill some zombies with the boys. I don't want you to help because you feel like you need to, but because you want to."

"Thank you." I said.

She nodded and smiled. The next thing I knew, she had pulled away, gathering the linens in one hand and swatting my butt with the other. "Go play." She said.

The family was like that. They helped without ever wanting or asking for anything in return.

Although I didn't want to leave the house, for fear of someone recognizing me, I told Alice she could buy me a few more things. I should have specified the meaning of the word "few".

I went in to my closet one day and was astounded at the amount of clothing and accessories that were hung there. I turned away from the door to hunt her down, when Edward poked his head into the room.

"Ready to watch something?" he asked

My anger at Alice was forgotten immediately.

Since our talk, he had come down to watch movies and "accidently" fall asleep in my room almost every night.

Jasper and Emmett talked him into overnight camping trips about once every two weeks. So I was left to fend for myself. Of course the nightmares came back when I was alone, but when he returned, and asked about them, I would tell him I was fine. I wouldn't let my dreams keep him from his family.

When he was gone, I got very little sleep, usually waking up with a scream muffled into the pillow, but when he was here I slept soundly.

Even though we spent nearly every night in bed together, and waking every morning tangled together, there was no pressure for anything sexual. It was innocent. I felt safe with him. He was a friend, my best friend, even surpassing Alice. I told him everything about my life, past, present, and future in our nights together. He held my hand and absorbed every word.

Best friend? Yes. Boyfriend? Not even close. I know he didn't see me like that, I mean, who would? In the moments before I fell asleep, he was my watcher, a big brother type. But, in my dreams he was more. Loving touches, stolen kisses, simple teenage girl stuff. I was terrified of sex even in my dreams, but there was a pull to him that I denied in the day, but at night my mind was free to roam the impossible options.

I awoke from one such perfect dream, tangled in Edward's arms, to hear him humming the birthday song to me and running his fingers through my hair softly.

I exhaled deeply into his chest. "No." I pouted.

Before he could respond, the doorbell buzzed and I pulled myself away from him quickly. The entire family came in as we walked out of the bedroom.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but I couldn't really see him clearly over the three tier blue cake he was carrying. A very expensive looking three tier blue cake. He perched it on my kitchen table, and cleared his throat. I knew what was coming.

As I covered my face and blushed head to toe, Emmett lit the candles and the entire family sang, a surprisingly beautiful, happy birthday to me.

"…and many more!" Emmett finished on his knees in a vaudevillian voice.

"Make a wish, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"I wish that didn't happen." I joked and blew out the candles. I looked at Alice disapprovingly.

She shook her head. "Didn't spend a dime." She said knowingly. "Esme baked it and we decorated it."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "It's so beautiful. Thank you."

Alice handed me a knife and plate. I raised my eyebrow at Esme. "Cake for breakfast?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Doctor's orders." She said mockingly.

He grinned sheepishly. "You only turn eighteen once. Happy birthday, dear Bella. Sadly, I have a few errands to run at the hospital before the party, so…"

"Party?" I asked, giving Alice a look that should have killed her.

"Yes, party." Carlisle said. "You will be there embarrassed and all, or I will have Emmett drag you upstairs and hold you down." He winked. "Seven o'clock?"

"Fine, thank you." I said grudgingly.

Everyone left after a quick hug and congratulations. Alice and Edward staying behind to keep me company.

I sat my still untouched cake down and told them to help themselves. I ran to the bathroom to change clothes quickly. When I returned, they had already eaten and were cleaning their dishes.

"I thought I told you no party." I said sternly, taking a bite of my first ever birthday cake.

"You did and I didn't. Esme did. I just got to help." She grinned wickedly.

After I ate, we went over to the theater and passed the hours hanging out. Even Rose was in a good mood.

Around four o'clock, Alice interrupted our game and looked at the boys.

"You three, shoo." She commanded rudely.

When they had shuffled out I asked, "What was that for? I was having fun."

"We have a party in three hours and we need to get ready."

"Three hours? I guess I'm not wearing jeans, am I." I whined.

"No." she said and pointed to me, "You, in the shower, shave everything below the neck." She turned to Rose. "Go and get…" She paused dramatically and looked at me evilly, twirling an invisible moustache, "… the tools."

"Yes, master." Rose said, playing along, arms outstretched, eyes huge, leaving the room.

I laughed my way through my shower and did as Alice instructed. I wasn't too worried. Alice knew about my body issues, so anything she chose wouldn't show much. When I had wrapped a towel around myself, someone knocked on the door. Rose's manicured, blood red nails came through the door, clutching a bathrobe. I put it on and entered what used to be my bedroom. Outfits and dresses hung from the canopy bed. The bed itself was covered in lotions, creams, and sprays. Every table top was covered in cosmetics.

What had I gotten myself into?

Two hours and fifty five minutes later, I was scrubbed, massaged, buffed, polished, pinched prodded, and standing in front of a mirror, dumbstruck. They had dressed me in a high neck, three-quarter sleeve blue dress that fell to mid-calf and hid the worst of my scars. My hair was piled on my head with pieces cascading down here and there around simple pearl earrings and necklace. When I finally saw my face, there was a stranger staring back at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was completely at a loss for words.

They came to my sides, staring at our reflections in the mirror, embracing me. Alice slipped her arm around my waist and Rose put her arm around my shoulders.

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

After a moment, Alice said softly, "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Walking to the elevator, my heart began to pound. I didn't like to be noticed. James had noticed me when he came to get money my parents owed him. I shuddered.

"Relax, Bella." Alice spoke.

"Bad things always happen when I'm the center of attention." I laughed nervously. "Just watch, I'll get struck by lightning tonight or something."

As we ascended, calm settled into me and I was relaxed again. The doors opened and Alice and Rose stepped out and away. All conversation on the other side ceased.

Carlisle was the first to step forward. "Bella…you look…"

"Hot!" Emmett yelled grabbing me and spinning me around. "Hey Rose, you may have some competition here." He chided his wife.

She responded by blowing him a kiss with her middle finger. I laughed as he sat me down, wobbly, on my low heels.

"I was going to say beautiful." Carlisle said as he stepped forward to hug me.

"I would have said elegant." Esme said hugging me.

I was passed to Jasper. "Stunning." He said, as he twirled me to Edward.

He embraced me. "Absolutely breathtaking." He breathed into my hair so softly that I barely heard it.

Alice led us through a gourmet dinner and more cake. While eating the mouthwatering dessert, Rose joked that I was ruining her diet.

I sat back at the end of it all, satiated. "Thank you all. That was just…wow."

"We're not done yet." Alice announced.

"We'd better be. I told you no presents." I exclaimed, staring at them.

"We didn't spend more than twenty dollars each. Most of them are handmade, so don't whine. It's a party, be happy." She stated.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But, you didn't have to."

"But, we did." Carlisle said.

Edward and Emmett came back into the room carrying some, thankfully small, packages.

I stood in front of the table, awkwardly, as Alice handed me the first.

It was wadded up in Christmas wrapping paper and duct tape. I giggled, knowing without seeing the bold black magic marker writing on the paper, that it was from Emmett.

"I wrapped it myself!" He said proudly.

I laughed and tore open the paper. He had given me his lucky, Cullen #9 hoodie he always wore when they played video games. He let me wear it the night I got cold between him and Jasper, when I fell asleep.

"This is your lucky hoodie! You told me that Mario himself had blessed it. I can't take this." I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not taking it back!" he said crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a toddler.

"Ok. Thanks Em." I said giving in and giggling. He winked.

Jasper and Alice had given me a camera they claimed was years old, but looked brand new, and a book on photography. Edward had given me one of his guitars with promises of lessons. He had played the guitar for me, but I had yet to hear him play the piano, something I was eagerly awaiting. He had told me that he never played the piano anymore, so all I heard him play was violin and guitar.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a huge, handmade by Esme, photo album that had almost three hundred pages in it. The first fifty or so pages were already filled with pictures of me and the family.

Rose surprised me. She gave me a decorative, iron framed sketch she had done one day. It was of Edward and I lying on opposite ends of the couch upstairs, feet tangled, laughing at each other over our books. She had captured every detail, recreating the moment perfectly. Edward looked like an angel, his smile glorious. I brushed my fingertips, softly across the glass over his face.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said teary. I sat at the table, holding the drawing, and stroking the corners of the frame with my fingertips, still awed at the beauty in his face she had created, and the perfect rendition of my emotions that day.

I snagged my finger on the corner and nicked my finger. I stood up and hissed watching the small drop of blood pool there.

"I cut my fing…"was all I managed before Edward shoved my chest, hard, away from the table as Jasper charged me.

Dishes from dinner broke, slicing into my upper arm. The force of Edward's blow had left me unable to breathe.

Jasper was growling and spitting like an animal inches from my face as Edward and Emmett wrestled him. His cold breath burned my face as he crept closer, almost in kissing distance.

They managed to push him out the door and I heard the growling fading.

I looked around in shock. Rose, Alice and Esme were nowhere to be seen.

Carlisle appeared at my side so fast I flinched from him and scrambled away.

"Esme, my bag please." He said calmly.

She appeared in the room, before he could finish his sentence. She gave me a sad look and quickly left the room.

My heart beat thundered in my ears, making the blood rush to my head and making me lightheaded. "Did he just try to eat me?" I screamed at Carlisle, not meaning to. I seemed to be having trouble controlling my voice.

His eyes met mine levelly. "Bella, may I treat your arm?" he asked softly.

I noticed for the first time that I was bleeding everywhere, ruining my clothes and the floor.

I nodded jerkily, my eyes huge.

He helped me to the table he had set to rights, when Jasper had knocked it over to get to me. And there, bleeding onto Esme's good linen, I found out the truth.


	8. Chapter 8: Accept Me

We sat in silence for the longest time. He picked pieces of broken glass from my arm, and me, trembling with the aftershocks of adrenaline. Quietly, he began to stitch the cuts running up my arm.

"Did he try to eat me?" I repeated still loudly, but not as hysterically, breaking the silence.

Carlisle stopped, and looked me in the eye calmly. "Yes." He responded softly before continuing to stitch, saying no more.

"I know that I'm different from you." I whispered suddenly.

He finished his work by placing a small Band-Aid over my finger and kissing it gently. He folded his hands over mind and said calmly, "What would you like to know?"

I shook my head. "Nothing but what you want to tell me. I've noticed some things, but I was taught that if it wasn't hurting you, to let it be."

"What things have you noticed?" He asked quietly.

"You all are cold. You never eat much. Your eyes change color. Alice is a lot stronger than she looks. I've known for some time now that I was different from you, I just don't know what that difference is."

He sighed. "You are observant." Was all he said.

I looked at him. "What are you?" I finally breathed.

He sighed again, like he was lifting a heavy load. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I was born almost four hundred years ago. I am a vampire."

I got the condensed version of the past four hundred years. I heard about rotting potatoes and animal diets. He told me about how they built my apartment overnight and sparkling in the sun.

"Bella, I need you to change clothes and I need to clean up before the family can return."

I nodded and grabbed Emmett's, or rather, my new hoodie. I made it to the doorway of the bathroom and turned to him.

"Is Jasper ok? They didn't hurt him, did they?"

"No." he smiled. "It takes a lot to hurt one of us."

I nodded again and walked shakily to the hall bath to change into the hoodie that fell to my knees and washed the remaining blood from my face and arms. Surprisingly, I was calm. I had lived with monsters before. These were nicer, but a whole lot less human. I didn't fear them, I was more curious than anything.

When I returned to the dining room, Esme was on her knees scrubbing the floor.

"Esme, let me!" I exclaimed, rushing over to help her.

She stood up and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Already done. Bleach works wonders." She looked at me tensely. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked at her. Her face was filled with sadness.

"Oh, Esme." I sobbed, running to her. She caught me with her strong, hard arms and shed tearless sobs with me.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." She cried.

I shook my head. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

She nodded, understanding.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"They're trying to get Jasper home. He's afraid you'll hate him." Esme responded.

"Never." I laughed shakily. "I'm just mad that no one told me until now. I thought I was inner circle." I joked.

"Well, now that you mention it," Carlisle said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a long jewelry case and handing it to me.

There nestled in the black velvet, was a long silver chain and a pendant with a lion on it.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It's the Cullen crest. We were hoping to do this under better circumstances, but…well..." he trailed off.

"You want me to really be part of the family, even after tonight?" I asked through my tears.

"Tonight, yesterday and tomorrow." Esme said softly.

I pulled it out of the box. "Would you help me?" I asked

Carlisle stepped forward, smiling grandly and helping me with the clasp. He kissed me on the forehead again, welcoming me to the family as Emmett and Rose came in.

"Looking good little sister. Stylish threads." Emmett smirked at his hand me down hoodie dwarfing me.

"My big brother gave it to me." I said, fingering my new necklace.

Emmett smiled hugely and Rose made a retching sound.

"Oh, bite me, Rose." I said walking over to hug her husband.

She patted me in the back as I looked up at Emmett.

"Where's Jasper?" He shook his head at me sadly.

"He's not coming home?" I began to get angry.

Em shook his head again.

I nodded. "Can you go and get him, so I can talk to him? He doesn't have to come inside, he can stay in the woods and you can sit on him, if that would make him feel better."

He clapped his heels together and saluted me, literally vanishing into thin air.

I exhaled quickly in a rush. "That's gonna take some getting used to." I said, turning to Carlisle, Esme, and Rose.

"Can you guys stay in here?" They looked worried, but nodded.

I stepped out into the cool, clear night. Crickets chirped and hidden creatures scurried in the forest ahead of me. The night was peaceful, an emotion I rarely felt before coming here.

"Carlisle?" I called softly. His head appeared in the doorway. "What was Jasper's real name?"

"Whitlock." He replied.

I nodded my thanks and he closed the door.

Suddenly, the night grew still, almost in unison the crickets quieted. A predator had approached. I couldn't see them, but I knew the rest of my family was out there, close, hidden in the night woods.

"Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle told me what you can do. What do you feel? I'm not afraid of you."

The silence echoed back, mocking me.

My hand found my heart and James's scar. "This time last year, instead of having cake for breakfast and getting presents, I was being chained up in a shed and raped. This year, because of you," I said, shifting my hand to the Cullen crest. "I have a family. I don't want to be a part of that family without you in it. I'm going inside, and I'm giving you thirty seconds to come in, or I'm leaving." I said standing. "It shouldn't take you that long to realize that you're being an idiot." I said walking away.

I heard Emmett guffaw laughter and a crashing sound that sounded like thunder.

"Bella…" Jasper's soft voice made me turn back to the woods.

Standing there was my savior, broken and defeated, flanked closely by a tense Edward and Emmett. Alice stood, holding her husband's hand and smiling softly.

He made as if to move closer to me and Edward stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"No." I said to Edward angrily. "I'm not scared."

His eyes flashed to my face, painfully, and then to Jasper's. He let go but did not step back.

I sighed and began to walk forward to Jasper slowly.

"This man doesn't scare me." I stopped and looked at him silently, until he looked up at me. "This vampire doesn't scare me either. He gave me a life, so it is his to choose what to do with it. So," I said, beginning to step closer to him again slowly. "One of two things are going to happen right now."

I stopped walking, finally in front of him. He wasn't breathing. I closed my eyes and continued.

"Either he is going to eat me, and I'll die happy because of him or he'll hug me and we'll go inside and do what I really want to do and discuss our dirty, little secret. Either way, I'll be at peace with it. One way or the other, I'm not doing it without you."

He stepped forward, slowly embracing me, and breathing deep in my hair.

"Bella, I'm so sor…" he began.

"Jasper," interrupted, muffled in his chest. "the next words out of your mouth better be, let's go kill some zombies, or I'll hunt up a stake or some garlic."

He laughed and his mood swept through us, erasing the tension. We began walking to the house when I fainted; caught by familiar, strong, cool arms. I knew no more, just mind numbing, relaxing, darkness. I floated away.

I opened my eyes to see seven worried, pale faces over me. I sat up and they all shifted away from me, almost in unison. I took the cold cloth someone had placed on my forehead, and put it around my neck, hanging my head, still a little dizzy.

"How long was I out?" I asked sickly.

"Twelve minutes and forty seven seconds." Alice chirped brightly.

I nodded, feeling better. I looked up at all of them.

"So," I said awkwardly. "vampires. That's…um…cool?"

They looked at me curiously.

"Like, what can you do? How strong are you? How fast are you?"

Emmett grinned and stepped away from the group.

"Emmett…" Edward warned.

He smirked and picked Edward's piano, one handed, and balanced it over his head.

"Is that all?" I joked, secretly astonished.

"Oh yeah?" he answered and appeared on the other side of the room in a flash.

"Do it again!" I giggled happily.

He zoomed around the room too fast for my eyes to follow. Once, I lost him and spun around in circles, laughing looking for him, only to see him perched on a rafter high above me on the ceiling. He gracefully flipped down only to land soundlessly in front of me.

"Beat that." He said, kissing the tip off my nose.

"Yeah, but" I giggled. "you glitter like a girl in the sun."

He eyed me levelly. "And you fart like a frat boy." He said and I blushed.

Jasper laughed loudly and I looked at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Sparkles."

Laughter filled the room.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Before you arrived in our lives," Carlisle began. "we had planned to move to Washington after Christmas. Assuming that is what you want to do?"

I nodded.

"I need to have some documents made. Would you like to keep your last name?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. I wanted all ties to my past to be gone. I wanted to be reborn with my newfound knowledge of the world.

"Well," he continued. "Cullen and Hale are taken. Would you prefer Whitlock, Platt, McCarty, Brandon, or Masen? Or, something else, perhaps?"

I ran them through my head quickly. Whitlock and Platt were too old fashioned sounding. Bella Brandon would have too many B's. Bella McCarty or Bella Masen.

"I don't know, Masen I guess." I answered, unsure.

"Welcome to our family, Bella Masen."

I beamed proudly.

After Carlisle left to make preparations for my new identity, Jasper spoke.

"I need to hunt again." He looked down guiltily. "Precautions, better safe than sorry."

I shrugged. "You don't blame me for killing the pig when I eat bacon."

"Come on." Alice said kissing my cheek and grabbing his and Esme's arms, leaving in a rush.

Rose and Emmett left, dashing out into the woods, holding hands and leaving me and Edward standing awkwardly in front of each other.

He didn't move, nor make a sound. He stood silent as stone, staring at his shoes as if they held the secrets to the world. The silence stretched out, uncomfortable.

I continued to look at him. His brow was furrowed, but his face was blank. He hadn't said a word to me since I cut my finger.

"I'm going downstairs to take a bath." I said. "I still feel kind of gross."

He nodded, still staring straight down.

"Will you," I stopped and cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. "I mean, will I see you later?"

He nodded and turned, walking away from me slowly.

I was left alone in silence, except for the clock ticking softly, somewhere in the house. I shivered, suddenly lonely. I hated those fucking clocks. I walked wearily to the elevator and when the doors closed I fell against the wall, eyes closed, and breathing deep. My new family were vampires. In order to retain their humanity, they hunted animals instead of humans. Jasper had found me because he could feel my emotions. Carlisle had told me that while he worked on my arm. Could anyone else do anything like that? I wondered.

I ran a hot bath and while waiting for it to fill, I shed my new hoodie. Standing there, in hundred dollar underwear, I saw the beginnings of a hand shaped bruise on my chest where Edward had shoved me.

I pushed at it and hissed. I didn't think anything was broken, but it hurt to touch. I sighed, and undressed quickly, climbing into the bath, relaxing almost instantly.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head below the surface of the water, holding my breath, listening to my heartbeat mark time.

Two minutes and seven seconds later, I slowly resurfaced, inhaling slowly, resting my head on the back of the tub.

Isabella Swan was dead. I was Bella Cullen now.

I floated on the water, relishing in the thought of being a Cullen. Later the water had grown cool and I was at peace with my new life. I debated what I knew. They were creatures from horror stories that drank blood. They chose to feed from animals to be able to live as a family and not hidden, alone, in the shadows of the night. While Carlisle was stitching my arm, he had explained how he had created each of them, not giving me details of their situations, just the real order of the family. Edward was first, Esme then Rose, and lastly Emmett. Alice and Jasper had come to him on their own to complete the family.

I had asked him how Jasper had really found me and Carlisle told me of his gift. Since I've been here, he has felt every emotion with me.

I'd asked him if anyone else in the family had any other gifts of this type. He told me, politely, that those were not his stories to tell.

I wondered if Edward could do anything special. Speaking of Edward, we needed to talk. Carlisle, in addition to telling me that they sparkle, which I had laughingly tried to imagine, had told me that they didn't sleep.

I drained the tub, and put on my pajamas, and slipped on my bathrobe. I had lost track of time and figured that Edward would be waiting for me on my bed. Walking into my bedroom, I realized that he wasn't in in his usual spot on his side of my bed.

I looked at the clock. Over an hour had passes and he wasn't here. Was he upset I knew their secrets? I began to get angry again. I stomped from the room, opening the theater door.

I stopped short when I saw him perched tensely on the armrests of the couch. He stood up when the door opened.

"Edward, why didn't you come in?" I asked him, my anger already fading at the sight of his face waiting here for me.

"I didn't know if I would be welcome." He said still not looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling him into my living room and staring angrily at him.

"And why, would you not be welcome?" I sat heavily on the couch and patted the seat closest to me. He continued to stand, finally looking at me.

"Look Edward, just like Jasper, eat me or hug me. Either way, just get over it." I shook my head. "Am I going to have to have this conversation with everyone in the family?" I mumbled.

He smiled slightly and sat on the opposite end of the couch, as far away from me as possible.

"Probably not Emmett. He's happy with what we are."

I looked at him and held out my hand. After a moment's contemplation, he grasped it with his own cool one.

"You're really not scared, are you?" he asked, almost in wonder.

I shook my head.

"Bella," he said looking at our clasped hands. "we're monsters."

"No." I whispered. "I've lived with real monsters."

"We could kill you." He said looking me in the eye for the first time since my party.

I stared right back. "And I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. Either way, I would die happy because of you and your family."

We sat and let the silence stretch out in front of us.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked timidly. He nodded.

"Can I…is it rude to ask how old you are?"

"You're worried about being rude?" he laughed.

I nodded. "Carlisle told me that he…changed… you first. I'm just curious."

"I was born about an hour from here in 1901." He paused, eyeing me. I nodded for him to continue. "And Carlisle found me dying in 1918 of the Spanish flu." He finished, looking at me worriedly.

"So, on the outside, you look seventeen, but inside you're 111." I said to myself.

When I didn't say anything, he shifted away, pulling his hand away from mine.

"Have I upset you?" he asked.

"No, I just need a minute. The things you've seen and done." I laughed. "I've got about a million questions, and I don't know where to start."

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Can any of you do something like Jasper?"

"Alice and I are…gifted… as well. Alice can…"

He was interrupted by Madonna's "Material Girl" blasting from his pocket, making us both jump back in shock.

He answered quickly. "Yes? OK, I'll make it, hang on." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked curiously, as Edward stood to go to the kitchen, doing something I couldn't see.

"And I can see the future." Alice said. "I saw him telling you what I can do, and I wanted to tell you first." She pouted.

"No way." I whispered.

"Yes way. I saw you when Edward decided to tell you what I can do. You are sitting on the couch in your bathrobe. We'll play later, dry your hair. Love you!" she exclaimed, hanging up on me.

I stared, dumbfounded, at the phone.

Edward appeared and replaced it with a plate of strawberries and bagels with cream cheese.

Sitting beside me, he smiled. "You think that's bad, try buying her a present. The second you decide, she knows what it is and when she's getting it. It drives Jasper crazy." He laughed.

"What's with the food?" I asked, biting into a strawberry.

"She told me that if I didn't feed you, the strain of the day would catch up to you and you'd faint again. Sometimes, living with Alice pays off."

I nodded. "So Jasper's emo, Alice is a psychic, what are you?" I asked, biting into a bagel.

He grimaced. "In fear of you choking, I'll tell you the good news first. My gift doesn't work on you. Carlisle and I have no idea why, but it doesn't work."

I nodded, swallowing. "OK, what can you do?"

"I can read minds."

"How does that work?" I asked nervously.

"It's like being in a room and everyone is shouting at once. Over the years, I've learned to tune it in and out. You are a blank spot."

"OK. Can I ask another?"

He nodded. "Ask as many as you want."

I began to blush. "You don't sleep?"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry about that. You needed someone to stay near while you slept."

"It helped." I hesitated, before continuing. "What do you do then? Do you watch me sleep or what?" If my face got any hotter, it would burst into flames.

"I read, watch TV, and yes, I watch you sleep. You talk. It's entertaining."

"What do I say?" I asked him, horrified.

"Nothing too bad." He laughed. "One time you told Esme that your hair was running away, another time you told Emmett to stop playing with your waffles."

I laughed with him. Standing and stretching, I yawned and walked to my bedroom, turning off lights as I went. I stopped in the doorway, turning to Edward. In the darkness, his pale features glowed dimly.

"Coming?" I asked.

I blinked and he was gone. I felt something brush past me, blowing my hair away from my face. I spun quickly to my bedroom with a gasp to find a smirking Edward lying on the bed, picture of ease, smiling beautifully.

"Definitely going to take some getting used to." I laughed, turning off the light and climbing into bed next to him.

"So what am I?" I asked sleepily. "Like a pet?"

He laughed lightly. "No, you're a daughter or a sister."

I yawned and began to ask another question.

"No Bella." He said. "Get some rest. Everyone will be home tomorrow and Alice would kill me if I told you all the good stuff."

"One more? Please?" I pleaded. He sighed, but nodded.

"Have you ever lied to me?" I asked, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. I needed to know.

I began to get worried when it took him some time to answer.

"No, not outright. I had to eat and sleep, and that is a lie, but everything I've ever told you was the truth. The timing may have been off, but it was true."

I nodded, thankful that he hadn't lied to me.

"What are you going to do tonight?" I asked sleepily, snuggling into the pillows.

He smiled sheepishly, and reached under his side of the bed, retrieving two thick novels and his iPod.

"Read to me?" I asked, scooting closer, laying my arm across his stomach and my head on his chest.

He read aloud, brushing my hair with his fingertips as he spoke.

The deep echo in his chest lulled me to sleep as it had many times, but not before I realized something I had never noticed before.

He has no heartbeat. I thought, drifting away.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving On

Living with vampires was surprisingly easy after the things I went through in my life. I only passed out one other time, though it was excusable given the circumstances. When I'd asked about what could hurt them, Emmett felt a demonstration was necessary and promptly ripped off his own arm. When I came to, he was roaring on the floor, both arms intact.

Their senses though, I hated. Carlisle explained that my apartment, although soundproof, didn't really work on them. The sound was muffled, but if I was loud enough they could hear everything. I took to tiptoeing everywhere.

Their speed always caught me off guard. Jaspers favorite joke was to move something I was reaching for. Emmett on the other hand, liked to play a game he called, "Let's scare the hell out of Bella." Some days, he would appear out of thin air in front of me, wearing a mask. Others, he would grab me and run from the house, with me over his shoulder, dodging trees and leaping over boulders with one of the others chasing us.

On these days, we would walk hand in hand in the forest, talking. He told me what he remembered of his human life and his death. Edward was right; he was more open than the rest of them about what they were. He told me of seeing Rose for the first time with his new eyes. She was broken, afraid, fragile, and breathtakingly beautiful. He told me how he got her to fall in love with him. It gave me hope for myself.

Carlisle sat me down and had "the money talk" with me. He explained to me that he was four of the richest three hundred people in the world. One within the top fifteen. I nodded numbly, signing papers. I looked at the shiny black inoffensive looking credit card; Bella Masen was printed on it in raised silver.

I decided to go back to school with the rest of them when we moved after Christmas. I needed to ease my way back into society, and high school, protected by vampires seemed to be the easiest way.

Edward asked me one day, out of the blue, why I had chosen Masen. I explained that Platt and Whitlock sounded too old fashioned and Brandon would be too many B's.

"So why not McCarty?" he asked.

I laughed aloud. "Because all I could think about was Em chanting, "Bella McCarty, likes to party."

He laughed with me. "He would have been proud, that was his last name."

"Who was Masen?"

He smirked. "Me."

I blushed. "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "Bella Masen has a ring to it."

So, Bella Masen I was. Carlisle and Jasper forged the papers for adoption, so I really was a Cullen.

The days were filled with questions and answers. Who they had been, what they had seen, and what they had done. I had lived with this family for five months, and in reality, knew nothing about them.

But, my nights were filled with Edward. Faithfully, every night, he would be waiting, arms outstretched, to read to me. Listening to his still chest while watching a movie or him humming to himself, stroking my hair always lulled me to sleep and kept the nightmares away.

The rest of September blurred by, as did October. Before I knew it, I was settling in to a Thanksgiving feast with the family. I had insisted Esme not cook. She politely informed me that she cooked three meals every year for homeless kitchens, and would be happy to have an actual dinner with the family.

So there we were. I, of course, was the only one eating. It's not as awkward as you would think, because, although they gave me disgusted, wrinkled nose looks, their conversation always kept a constant chatter that always included me between bites.

I was stuffed more than the turkey. The dishes were cleared, and the table cleaned in the blink of an eye. The family broke away to their respective rooms as I wandered into the living room to watch TV.

As usual, Edward wasn't too far behind, lying on the opposite end of the couch. He grasped my feet with his cold hands, causing me to gasp in surprise. He laughed and began to gently massage my feet. My head rolled back on its own accord and a content sigh escaped my lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me his favorite question with a smile in his voice.

Honestly, I was thinking about how lucky I was to have a heart breakingly beautiful one hundred year old man rubbing my feet after a five star meal.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and a thousand." I lied, my usual response, looking up at him.

His eyebrow furrowed in frustration. He hated the fact that I was a mental mute for him.

"467?" he guessed.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p".

"One day, I'm going to get it right." He teased.

"When you do, you can eat me." I joked.

He froze as if I had slapped him, and stopped rubbing my feet, pushing them aside and sitting up.

"That's not funny." He said angrily.

"Why not? It's like the only thing I could give you that you would actually need." I said, sitting up just as angrily as he was.

He stood, towering over me still sitting on the couch. His fists were clenched and his voice was rough.

"Death, especially yours, is not funny." Without another word, he stormed from the living room with a crashing sound of the door slamming behind him as he disappeared into the woods.

I was left dumbfounded on the couch. What had just happened? We were having fun, joking around with each other, and it had changed so suddenly. Tears of anger, frustration, confusion, and a little sadness trekked slowly down my cheeks.

Footsteps, slow and measured, made their way down the stairs. Thankfully, whoever was coming, gave me time to wipe my face. Sometimes living with vampires pays off.

Jasper approached me slowly in the room, giving me a quick blast of happiness. He sat next to me and sighed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you have any idea what it is like to be in the throes of passion with the woman you love and be hit with anger and sadness and end up sobbing while she laughs at you?" he asked with a smile.

I giggled with his emotion boost and what my situation had done to him.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I raised my voice a little. "Alice, I'm sor…"

Alice appeared and cut me off. "Please don't apologize for the funniest thing to happen in twenty years. Imagine having dirty, lustful, sweet nothings whispered in your ear interrupted by sobbing. I saw it was coming and it was hard not to laugh before it happened."

"I guess you guys heard too?" I asked them softly.

"Yeah, side effect of being a vamp." Jasper said. "But why were you crying?"

"HE MADE HER CRY?" Em's voice boomed through the house.

Seconds later, my big brother was standing in front of me, looking at my red eyes and nose, listening to my sniffles.

"Em, really, it's OK. It was stupid." I pleaded with him.

"He made you cry?" he asked again, a little quieter but just as angry.

Before I could utter another plea, he was gone, disappearing out the door and into the woods, chasing Edward's scent.

I looked at Alice and Jasper. "He's not going to hurt him, is he? It was just a stupid fight."

"I'm sure Edward will be fine." Jasper said as trees crashed and growling, animalistic noises came not far behind."

Jasper rolled his eyes, kissed his wife, and left to break up his brother's fight.

Alice laughed and tapped her head. "Everyone will be fine, don't worry so much."

I nodded woodenly and slowly went back to my apartment. Why had death, my death in particular, bothered him so much? As long as he had been alive, he had seen many people come and go. Why should I be any different? I'll admit, I had thought about death many times in my life. Severe depression makes you think like that. Now that I know our dirty little secret, how could I not think about death? I live with members of the undead. They hadn't explained the mechanics of becoming a true member of their family, but I had thought about it many times. I assumed that I would follow suit. How could I have a real life, with a real person, without them in it? If I chose to not be like them, there would come a point where I would have to cut them out of my life to be normal. Carlisle had never forced this life onto anyone.

Suddenly, my mouth dropped open at a single wild thought bounced from the back of my mind, right into my consciousness. Alice had seen me as one of them. That was why my death freaked Edward out so bad. I opened my mouth to call to Alice. Before I could make a sound, she was there in the doorway, letting herself in, looking crestfallen.

She looked at me with eyes that were too old for her young face and nodded to answer my unspoken question.

I sat down hard. I had thought of joining them only in passing, never a serious thought, just a what if. Now I know that one day I will be like them. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a little squeak came out. I was at a loss for words. I needed to get out of here and think.

A smile slowly crept across Alice's face. In a flash she left the room, headed for my bedroom. She came back with two full suitcases.

"Me and you, road trip." She said before running out of the room. I walked over to the door and put on my shoes numbly. She had returned before I finished with three suitcases of her own. She gathered all five bags and I followed her upstairs and to her little yellow Porsche that Edward had gotten her the Christmas before.

We drove in silence. I had no idea where we were going on Thanksgiving night, but I never worried when I was with Alice. With my mind running a million miles an hour, I surprised myself by falling asleep.

I awoke with the fog and the New York skyline. I had never seen somewhere so big. There were people everywhere, milling about, beginning their days with scarves and hot coffee.

"I figured that we could get some Christmas shopping done." Alice spoke as she parked the car in an underground parking garage.

We filed in and out of stores with our bags multiplying tremendously. I bought a few things for the family. Earrings for Rose, a new game system for Emmett. I got Esme a Tiffany's carnival glass lampshade and a pre-WWII surgeon kit for Carlisle. I got Jasper a painting that depicted his hometown, that information supplied by his helpful wife. The shopping helped take my mind off things, but in the back of my mind, rolling around, was the errant thought. One day you're going to be a vampire. One day you're going to be a vampire. One day you're going to be a vampire. It rattled around until I thought I was going mad.

Alice saw that the day's shopping was getting to me and decided to call it a day. At the swanky hotel she had arranged for us to stay at, everything was taken care of. After the bell hop had left, she smiled and pointed to the mini fridge that contained alcohol. I thanked her and began to imbibe. Before long I was loosened up enough to discuss the thoughts that wouldn't leave me alone.

"So, one day I'm gonna be perfect too?" I slurred to her.

She giggled at my drunkenness and nodded.

"When?"

"I only know that it will happen not when. Judging from my vision, it will be before you turn twenty-five."

So somewhere in the next seven years. I had time to process this. I nodded and continued my questioning. Now was the time to find out what I was in for.

"How does it happen? Not me, but in general. What happens to turn me into you?" I asked, hoping that through my booze fog I was making sense.

"It's not pleasant." She warned. "There is a reason we've never told you how it happens. When you are bitten by one of us, the venom we contain acts to put you in as much pain as possible to keep you from running so we can dine. If you are bitten and not drained, the venom continues to burn through your system, changing you into one of us. It takes about three days, sometimes more, sometimes less."

I looked at her, needing the truth. "Is there anything else I need to know? That maybe you all are hiding for my own good?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. There was something she was hiding from me.

"Alice…" I warned.

She sighed and looked back at me. "There is a man that I see. You are happy with him and him with you. I can see you both running through a field in the sunlight, you shining, holding hands."

That brought me up short. A man would want me? Even more important, I would want to be intimate with a man? I must really change when I become a vampire. But then again, if I was indestructible, I had nothing or no one to fear.

I forfeited my questioning and we started chatting about trivial things until I passed out.

Our two week vacation continued in much the same fashion. We shopped, went to the theater and saw many shows. It was exhilarating to say the least. On our last day Alice arranged for all our stuff to be shipped to a town I had never heard of.

"Forks, Washington?" I asked after the bellhops had left with four trollies of luggage and packages.

"It's where we are moving to. The family has already packed up the house in Chicago and are on their way to Alaska. First, we'll go to Denali, Alaska to celebrate Christmas with our cousins of sort. Then on to our new house in Forks."

"Cousins?" I asked, getting nervous.

"They are a group of women and one man who, like us, chose to live differently. They are harmless and already know of you. They're excited to meet you." She said grabbing the remainder of our bags that were going with us.

We drove the entire way to Alaska in her little yellow Porsche. We stopped nights for me to sleep and intermittently for me to stretch and use the restroom. We made the almost ten day trip in a little over four days.

We followed the long snow covered driveway up to the three story house. My heart was beating out of my chest. The family and the "cousins" waited on the porch. They must have heard her car coming. Seeing my family made me happier than I thought it would. Before I had gotten out of the car, Emmett had grabbed me and twirled me around in the snow and Jasper raced to his wife.

"Missed you, kid." He said to me.

The family stood laughing on the veranda at our exchange. He held my hand, so I wouldn't fall, as we approached the rest of them.

I was ushered inside before any introductions could be made. I stood there awkwardly as they came forward to shake my hand with their own cold ones. The blonde, Tanya, was absolutely beautiful and she was hanging on Edward like white on rice. I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked, knowingly. I thought I saw a look of horror pass across his features before he composed himself back into his silent normality. The rest were just as welcoming. I felt out of place, as expected, but it wasn't too bad. At least until Emmett proclaimed that no one was allowed to eat me. My face burned red as Rose and I both slapped him. They brought me hot chocolate as we sat around the fire. I listened to them discuss the events that had happened while we were in New York.

I watched these couples interact with each other. Rose and Em taking stolen kisses and touches. Jasper with his arms around Alice like he was worried she would fly away if he let go and Esme and Carlisle giving each other looks when they though no one was looking. The cousins, Carmen and Elzar, were simply holding hands. The other women, Irina and Kate, sat close to the fire and spoke up often.

Tanya, though, she was sitting as close to Edward as was proper in mixed company. Every time he spoke, she found a reason to laugh or touch his arm or leg. I looked away with a bit of jealousy. Jasper eyed me for a moment, until I stuck my tongue out at him. This broke up the conversation with laughter. I blushed and yawned. Carlisle spoke up and informed me of where I would be sleeping. I nodded my thanks and said my goodnights to them. Alice and Tanya led me into a bedroom on the top floor. A massive skylight made it seem as if you were sleeping under the stars and the snow. It was a breathtaking view. They left me alone and I fell asleep almost immediately.

The nightmares crept in around Four a.m. I awoke, stifling a scream into a pillow. Within seconds the door burst open, scaring me half to death. Edward rushed to my side and lifted me up, cradling me like a baby to his chest as my tears began to fall.

He brushed my hair from my too hot forehead and called to Carlisle. After a few moments he appeared and examined me from Edward's arms. He went back downstairs and came back with pills to help me relax. I took them, feeling like an idiot to not be able to sleep in a stranger's house. I just knew that all of them were wondering what was wrong with the poor, little human.

Carlisle left us alone and I thought Edward would place me back on the bed. I was wrong. He rocked me like an infant in his strong arms until the pills kicked in and sleep overtook me again.

I woke for the final time, back in bed, with Edward lying next to me and stroking my back. All my anger from the weeks before, threatened to come spilling back over, but one look at his concerned face washed them away.

"Feeling ok?" he asked tensely.

I nodded. "How's your girlfriend?" I whispered, laughing.

He scowled and looked away to the ceiling. "Tanya is persistent. I've told her many times, though she is beautiful, my attractions lie elsewhere." He whispered back.

My stomach growled and he jumped up. "Breakfast time for the human." He proclaimed.

I went into the bathroom to change and he was waiting in fresh clothes for me by the door. He escorted me downstairs where everyone was gathered. Esme was making me breakfast. The cousins had looks of disgust on their faces. Their kitchen had probably never been used before. I ate heartily, enjoying the conversation as it flowed around me.

Tanya seemed to be giving me harsh looks. I also noticed Jasper and Edward looking right back at her and gathering closer around me like they were protecting me. I hated to think what she was thinking about me.

When I finished eating, Emmett declared a snowball fight was in order. They insisted I bundle up though they were in shorts and t-shirts. Sometimes, I hated being human.

The day went pretty well. I only got hit a few times. Mostly by Emmett, but once or twice by Tanya. Edward seemed determined to protect me, since they all were faster and stronger than me. We made snowmen and had a pretty typical winter's day, at least by human standards. That night when I went to bed, Edward was waiting for me.

Sometime in the night I heard voices arguing. I awoke, but I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep as I faced the wall.

"Why not?" Tanya asked.

"Because I am where I want to be, Tanya." Edward responded.

"What can a human do for you that I can't?" she said.

"I told you, it's not like that."

"Then why would you willingly choose to spend your nights like this, instead of with me."

"I've told you before. I am flattered, but no."

She humphed and I heard the door shut. I lie awake for a while, pretending to be sleeping as Edward rubbed circles on my back. He shouldn't have to give up anything for me. He should be out there, with his family. The thoughts passed in my head until I fell asleep. When I woke, I was resolved. I have to learn to do things on my own.

He was there with me, faithfully as always, greeting me a good morning.

The day passed much like the day before. Snowballs and hot chocolate. That night, after my dinner, Carmen brought out some old 8mm home movies that they had shot in the 60's and 70's. It was odd seeing the family never change, only their clothes. Alice remarked that she should go back in time and kill herself for the fashion. There was the family, much like today, playing in the snow, making snowmen, and setting up the Christmas tree. After a few hours of their stories, I decided to go to bed. As usual, after my shower, Edward was waiting for me holding my side of the blankets away from the bed and smiling. I hung my head and went over my prepared speech I had made during the day one more time before delivering it to him.

I took a deep breath and looked down, away from his curious eyes. "Edward," I began. "I think you should go back downstairs. I need to get through this on my own. One day, you won't be here and then I'll have to do it by myself. It won't be easy, but I need to overcome my nightmares myself. Thank you for all that you've done for me, but I need to do this alone."

He looked like I had kicked his puppy. He slowly stood up and crossed the room to the door.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly.

I held out my palm, where I had two pills Carlisle had given me and nodded, my back still to him. I heard the door shut and sat down heavy on the bed. I took the pills, crawled to the far side, Edward's side, breathing in his smell, and waited on the pills to take effect.

I awoke the next morning, fresh tears on my face, but I had slept through the night. I was proud of myself. I went downstairs and they were waiting with breakfast. Edward hardly looked in my direction.

The next two weeks passed in much the same fashion. The night before Christmas we exchanged gifts. I was pleased with everything they had gotten me and they seemed happy with theirs. I took out my gift to Alice, a book on shopping addictions with a gift card hidden inside, and actually surprised her. I gave Edward his autographed, by Elvis, guitar I had found in a music shop. He gushed over it. It was the most he had said to me since that night I told him I wanted to be alone.

The family and the cousins went hunting on our last night in Alaska, leaving me alone for the first time since I had come here. I decided to take a quick shower, before playing the video games Emmett had gotten me.

I undressed and stepped into the steaming water, relishing the heat on my skin. I rested my head against the tiles and relaxed. This was the best part of any day. The worries of the world seem to slip away down the shower drain. I washed up and was washing my hair when I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to see who had come in, getting soap in my eyes and slipped on the shower floor.

I had enough time to think that I was going to die naked, before the shower door was ripped open and I was caught by freezing arms, inches from the floor. I cleared my eyes, only to see Edward gripping me. I screamed and he let go of me, dropping me gracelessly to the tiles, and bruising my butt, as I saw him quickly back track to the bedroom.

I sat there for a moment, processing what happened. It hit me suddenly that Edward had held me while I was naked. I could never look him in the eye again. My entire body was blushing at that thought. I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I had expected him to be gone.

Boy was I wrong. He was sitting on the bed's edge, rising when he heard the door open.

I looked away from him and to the floor. I could think of nothing to say. Speech had left my brain entirely.

Thankfully, he spoke first, staring at the ceiling.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the shower at first, the door was open, and I was looking for you. Are you ok?"

I nodded although my butt hurt.

"I wanted to give you something else that I didn't want to do in front of the cousins." He said.

Still not looking him in the eye, I nodded again and sat down next to him on my bed.

He sat beside me and took a deep breath before producing a small jewelry box. I hesitated a moment before opening it, still embarrassed by our earlier encounter.

I opened it and gasped slightly when I saw what was inside. A sliver bracelet with a diamond heart pendant was lying on black velvet. It was heart stoppingly beautiful.

When I didn't look at him, or say anything for a moment, he spoke in rushed sentences.

"You don't have to take it. It was just something I had lying around and thought you might like it."

"Edward, this is too much, it must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

He looked heartbroken. "It didn't cost me anything. It was my mother's. I have given Esme, Rose, and Alice similar items from my mother."

"It was your mother's?"

"Yes. We were a bit affluent, and she had a few gems that she treasured. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted it." He said hopefully.

I looked at him for the first time since he had caught me in the shower, and nodded my acceptance. I held out my hand for him to help me put it on.

He beamed and attached it to my wrist. Instead of letting go of my hand when he was done, he grasped it firmly and stared at me. The moment stopped time. I couldn't look away from him. Before I realized what I was doing I leaned over to kiss his cheek and softly whispered my thanks. I pulled back slightly, my still face close to him. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to mine. I felt myself come alive with feelings that I never thought I would have. He moved away slightly and pressed his forehead against mine and took a deep, shuddering breath. I moved my head up, arching my neck to kiss him again. His lips moved back against mine. I was suddenly aware I was wrapped only in a towel and that we were alone in the house. The thought didn't bother me. If fact, it made me want his touch more. I felt my body reacting to him. A feeling I have never felt, in my stomach, spread lower. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Instead, he lowered his kisses to my throat. I whimpered, helpless. I let go of my towel, dropping it from my body, and grasped his hair, pulling him closer. He growled against my skin, sending ripples throughout my body. I moaned and he pulled me tighter against him.

Then he was gone.

One second I was in heaven, the next I was naked and alone in the bedroom.

Rejection, sharp and stinging, washed through me. I curled up in a ball on the bed and cried. What had I done wrong? It seemed he was enjoying himself, I know I had been. Hurt tears made their way down my face. It was a mistake, and he had realized it. It must have been like kissing his sister for him. I forced myself to get dressed and go about my day.

When they returned from hunting, everyone commented on my attitude. I explained that I didn't get enough sleep the night before. After Jasper looked at me weird, feeling my rejection, I avoided him.

As I was getting ready for bed, Alice sauntered in with a knowing look on her face. She had seen what happened between Edward and me.

"So…" she said raising an eyebrow and waiting.

I sighed heavily. "What did I do wrong?" I finally asked her. "It felt right. Am I wrong? He could have at least told me what was so bad about that, but no, he vanishes! Do you know where he is right now? Is he coming back before we leave tomorrow? Oh god, does anyone else know?"

She counted off on her fingers and laughed at me, "You did nothing wrong, it took him by surprise. He's somewhere in Canada. No, he won't be back until we're in Forks, the day after tomorrow. And no one else knows. Jasper has an idea because of your emotions, but doesn't know for sure. "

I nodded and turned away from her, climbing into bed and expecting her to leave so I could sleep. She climbed in beside me and faced me smiling.

"So…" she said again

"So?" I asked, puzzled

She rolled her eyes. "What was it like? Other than him disappearing like that?"

I blushed and covered my head with the covers.

"I thought so." She laughed.

I faced her again. "It was wrong, but it was so right. It gave me hope for the future. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was unexpected, one moment he was giving me this," I showed her my wrist, "and then we were kissing. My first kiss actually. I've had to do things that I didn't want to do with James and Laurent, but I had never kissed anyone before."

"I told you that you would have these feelings one day. Time heals all wounds." She said as she produced some knitting needles and yarn.

She seemed to be settling in for a while. We laid in silence, me watching her blurring the needles together, producing a scarf in black and white design, and her humming a quiet tune.

As the thoughts whirled in my head, her humming lulled me into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting for the Wolves

I awoke in the morning and began packing. I was saddened to leave. So much had changed in the last few weeks. I felt like I was ready to go back to school without fear and I could feel myself changing, maturing, one day at a time.

We hugged the cousins and made promises to visit them soon. I climbed into the Jeep with Rose and Em. It had a huge back seat so I could stretch out and relax. After an entire day of watching trees speed by, I began nodding off.

"I hate meeting with the wolves." Rose whispered to Em. "They don't know about Alice and Jasper, and what the hell are we supposed to tell them about Bella? They're going to attack the second they see we have a human."

"Wolves?" I spoke, alarmed, from the backseat.

"Shit." Rose said. "Carlisle wanted to explain it to you. I thought you were asleep."

"What do you mean wolves and why would you explain anything to them?"

She sighed turning around to face me. "Werewolves, Bella."

"Werewolves are real too?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll protect you. They won't hurt you. We just have to meet with them when we come to Forks. They know that we are not harmful to humans. We met with them in the forties and explained to them about our lifestyle" Em said.

"Will they hurt you if they know about me?" I asked worriedly.

Emmett snorted. "I'd like to see them try."

Rose growled and turned back to me. "Carlisle wants to be honest with them. They are going to find out about you sooner or later, so it may as well be on our terms."

I sat back and was quiet, worrying about things that might happen to my family because of me. Sometime in the night I fell asleep.

Emmett woke me up around 6am, carrying me into our new home. I stretched in his arms, my bones popping from stiffness. He made a disgusted face and stood me up on the porch. The rest of the family gathered around and waited on Carlisle to open the front door.

The entranceway to the house was open and spacious. A piano, I assumed was Edward's, sat to the right and stairs to the left. I looked at Esme hopefully.

"Bathroom?" I pleaded.

She laughed and walked me to a small door off to the kitchen. When I was done, I wandered out into the living room. The family was rushing around, unpacking boxes. I didn't know where my own room was, much less where to put anything. Alice appeared by my side and offered to show me around. I accepted gratefully.

She pointed rooms out to me as we slowly made our way to the third floor.

"This is Edward's room and here is yours." She said stopping in front of a set of double doors across from Edward's room.

I opened them and was amazed at how much the room screamed me. Esme had taken every aspect of my personality and incorporated it into this room. A huge bed, with dark blue blankets, had its headboard pressed against light blue walls. There was a gigantic window with a bench made into the wall on the far side. A laptop was sitting on a desk that was surrounded by empty bookshelves. A huge TV was hanging on the wall with a cabinet under it waiting for my games and movies. I actually teared up.

Esme entered my room carrying six boxes of my things. I didn't hesitate because of her load. I ran up to her and hugged her tighter than I ever had before.

She seemed surprised at my enthusiasm, but hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it." She said laughingly.

"Oh, I don't like it, I love it. This is the kind of room I always dreamed of when I was little. Thank you so much!"

She laughed and released me, going back downstairs to unpack.

I began to as well. The others brought me boxes upon boxes of my things. I really didn't remember owning this much stuff, and figured Alice had taken upon herself to buy me more. I was about half way through when Emmett came into my room and told me that Carlisle wanted to have a family meeting about the wolves.

As I went downstairs to where the family was waiting, I was surprised that it was almost 11 am.

I went into the dining room and sat between Alice and an empty seat. Edward still wasn't home yet.

As if she had read my thoughts, Esme appeared with some soup and a sandwich.

"You need to eat before we meet with the wolves."

I nodded. At the thought of meeting the wolves, my appetite almost vanished. I ate for her benefit, not my own.

Carlisle began explaining to us about where we were meeting them and how he expected it to play out. He was relying heavily on Jasper's and Edward's talents to help them keep the situation in check.

"Alice, how does the future look?" he asked her.

She scrunched her face up in concentration. She sighed. "I can't see a thing. It's all black. If I look ahead to tonight, I can see Jasper playing chess, so it must turn out ok."

Carlisle looked a little worried, which didn't help my appetite.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, we all heard the back door open and Edward entered the room.

Now my appetite was completely gone. I refused to look at him, staring pointedly at Carlisle. I saw Jasper look at me curiously from the corner of my eye.

"The area is safe, well, as safe as it can be." He said to Carlisle.

I forced myself not to melt at the sound of his voice. He came around the head of the table and sat next to me. I felt like electricity was running through my veins. My body wanted to touch him. I refused to do what my body wanted. Damn common sense.

Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, you will be staying back with Esme until I call for you."

I nodded, suddenly aware of the seriousness of the situation. Carlisle clapped his hands together.

"Well, no time like the present. We have to meet them at noon and we need to get going." He turned to me, "Bella, we're going to be running, so you'll need to bundle up."

I nodded woodenly and ran upstairs to get my gloves and coat. I felt like getting sick. This could be the end of my family. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths to calm down. They were vampires, nothing could hurt them.

I walked slowly down the stairs on shaky legs trying not to fall. When I made it to the bottom, the family was nowhere to be found. I peered into the kitchen and dining room. They weren't there. I walked into the living room and saw the one person I really didn't want to see. Edward was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. He turned to me as I walked in. Ok, I guess we were doing this now, instead of later. He stood and approached me from across the room.

"Bella, I wanted…"

"Edward, I needed…" I said at the same time.

We laughed nervously at each other and he motioned for me to continue. I wanted to tell him that it was the greatest moment of my life and I wanted to do it every second of every day, until I died of starvation. I knew that he didn't feel the same way, so I lied.

"Edward…" I took a deep breath. "What happened the other day was a mistake," His head snapped up to look me in the face. "And I'm sorry for it. It was my hormones acting before my brain could stop them and it was inappropriate and I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. You are like a brother to me and I would kill myself if I messed up our relationship."

I waited, scared of what he was going to say. He said nothing, just nodded at me stone faced.

"Are we ok?" I asked, unsure.

He smiled at me. "Of course, Bella. It will be like it never happened."

I nodded.

"You ready?" He asked me, holding out his arms for me to climb up in them.

"Can we do it on your back?" I blushed at my choice of words. It was like I was trying to make it more awkward.

He turned around and squatted for me to hop on. We walked to the back door.

"Grab on tight." He said and began running.

Trees blurred by into one green mass. I wasn't afraid of falling or hitting anything. Edward would make sure of that. As we ran, the trees would thin out and allow the sun to break through the treetops, making him throw prisms on everything. At one point I started slipping, and Edward put his hand behind him and grabbed the back of my upper thigh to keep me on his back. I didn't know if I was in heaven or hell.

Too soon, he slowed to a quick jog and I saw Esme sparkling in the distance. I got down on shaky legs and Edward had to hold me for a second to ensure I didn't stumble when I walked. He spoke quickly to Esme, and with a small smile back at me, he vanished.

Esme gathered me into her arms and held me as I trembled, sitting me on her lap on the forest floor.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked worriedly.

"They are going to hurt you because of me." I said teary.

She frowned. "Alice said she can see us all together in a few days, so, although we don't know what will happen, we will be ok."

I nodded and we were silent, waiting on Carlisle's signal. Time lost meaning. It could have been a minute or an hour. I didn't even know what we were waiting for. Esme suddenly turned her head in the direction where Edward had left us, and took a deep breath, standing and keeping me in her arms as she ran.

She stopped, stood me up, and grasped my hand. I felt Jasper's calm come into me and knew he was close. We stepped forward and broke through the tree line. My family and the wolves were waiting for us.


	11. Chapter 11: First Sight

When we stepped out into the sunlight I realized we were in a clearing. The trees on the other side were far away, forming a huge circle around us. I looked wildly for Edward. He was standing next to Carlisle, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. Towering inches above them, a few feet away, were two brown skinned men who looked angry at our arrival as we stepped forward next to Edward. I could feel the tension coming off of him as he stepped slightly in front of me.

"A human!" the bigger one with the long hair exclaimed in anger, balling his fists and growling.

I peered around Edward, terrified, and saw six monstrously huge wolves in addition to the two men.

"Bella has been with us for eight months of her own free will." Carlisle spoke carefully.

"Look at her! She's terrified!" the man said, stepping forward, hands outstretched, towards me.

Edward roared. I had never heard a sound like that in my life. He crouched down in front of me, bearing his teeth at them.

This was getting out of hand; I had to do something to stop it.

I took a deep breath and touched Edward on the shoulder, stepping around him. He stood and grabbed my arm stopping my approach towards the men.

The two men began to shake, growling lowly at Edward's captivity of me and I shrugged off Edward's hand.

I stepped halfway between them and my family.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

Surprisingly, it worked. The men calmed and Edward stood; tense, but at least not as aggressively as before.

I looked at the tall one; he seemed to be their leader.

"Of course I'm scared. I am surrounded by wolves the size of cars!" I looked at him and mustered up all the courage I had. "This is my family, and if I wanted to, I could leave at any time."

They looked at me like I was lying. I began to get angry.

"They have taken me from a life where I was treated horribly and gave me the faith that I needed in humanity."

"Humanity?" the smaller on snorted.

I stared at him unflinchingly. "Yes, humanity. The humans I was with treated me like I was an object. These people I live with are who I strive to be like. They are caring, wonderful, people. And if you don't like it you can kiss my ass."

The smaller one looked pissed at me. "What the hell made you want to live with leeches?"

I gritted my teeth, pulled off my coat and ripped my shirt down, splitting the seams in my anger. I bared to them James' brand on my chest.

"A human did that to me. My parents sold me to him like I was a piece of meat. That leech," I pointed to Jasper, "saved me from a slow, painful death after seven months of torture. I'll be damned if you even look at them cross. I can promise you that I would do everything in my power to ensure you suffer if you even think about keeping me from them." I was panting and cold, but I refused to move from my ground.

The silence stretched out. Not even a bird called in the distance.

The big one broke the silence by laughing.

"For someone so small, you do have some fire in you. I'd like to talk to you alone, if that's ok?" He asked.

I looked at Edward. He looked afraid but nodded.

"He just wants to talk." He finally said.

I began walking away from the family and wolves, not caring if the big one followed me or not. Yelling had made me stressed and tired. Now that I was sure that we weren't going to die, I just wanted to be out of the cold.

I turned back about half a mile of walking. I walked right into his chest. He grabbed me and I almost yelled.

"Easy, girl. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and let me go.

"What do you want to know?" I asked angrily, craning my head back to look him in the eye. He was at least a foot and a half taller than me.

"Are they keeping you against your will?"

"Yes. They brainwashed me to say my little speech. Oh, please save me from my family, half-naked wolfman stranger." I said acidly.

"Have they ever tried to hurt you?" he asked smiling bitterly.

I though back to my birthday. I did what I have been doing my entire life. I lied.

"Nope. I thought you knew that they only hunt animals?" I asked.

"I did. I was just checking. Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked

"I don't think…wait, what?" I asked dumbly.

"Me. You. Dinner." He said patiently.

I looked at him like he was an idiot and slowly began to walk away, back to my family.

He jogged to keep up, running backwards to face me.

"So, how about it? I'm Jacob by the way."

I stopped and stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, sure." He reached into his back pocket and brought out a pen and paper, scribbling something on it.

"Here's my number if you need anything or want to grab some dinner, my treat."

I took it numbly and began walking again. When I approached the family, Edward looked even more hostile than he was before we walked off. I guess he had heard Jacob's proposal. I shrugged and stood between him and Jasper, facing the retreating wolves.

With no thought of modesty, Jacob pulled off his jean shorts, baring his luscious bottom at us. He looked over his shoulder and winked in my direction, causing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to growl at him and tighten a circle around me.

I peered through their fence of bodies and watched as he changed back into a wolf. A crunching, gloopy sound came from him and his body began to stretch into new angles and grow hair.

When he was done, a huge russet wolf stood before us. He turned back to us and howled, bringing goose bumps to my arms, before bolting off after the pack.

When he was gone, the boys loosened their circle and everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

They stared at me incredulously. Had I done something wrong?

Emmett looked me up and down, judging me. "Where the hell did that come from?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I had gotten so mad. It wasn't like me to yell and make a stand on something.

"Big, bad Bella…Scared off all the wolves." He snorted, shaking his head, and ran off towards to forest, Rose by his side.

Alice grabbed my hand and we all began to walk at a human's pace back to the house together. Edward turned to Carlisle and nodded his head. He took off in the direction of the wolves.

"I thought that we'd have a fight for sure. Their emotions were out of check. I have never felt such indecision on a person, when Bella walked up. His anger was at the end of its rope and from the moment Bella spoke, it was reigned in." Jasper said in wonder.

I was silent, even when Alice scooped me into her arms and ran to get home faster. Why was I not terrified of a strange man? Given my history, I was scared of Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper when I first met them, and they are the greatest men I have ever known of. Why would someone who is twice my size, and a dog of all things, not freak me out?

I was quiet all throughout the day. The family noticed and commented on it, but they chalked it up to me being nervous about rejoining society as a high school senior. The wolf man, Jacob, he said his name was, would not leave my head.

Esme made me dinner and allowed me to sit in silence while she cleaned up the kitchen. Every now and then, she would make comments like, "It's normal to be nervous your first day." Or "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll love you". It didn't help. It just reminded me that I would be surrounded by strangers all day. The mysterious allure of Jacob was losing steam, only to be replaced with the bouncing fear of tomorrow.

After dinner, Edward still hadn't returned. I tried to play games with the boys. I tried to read. I tried to watch the news with Carlisle. Nothing worked. I was almost physically ill at the thought of tomorrow. Not even Jasper's boosts could help make me feel better. I decided to go to bed early. I told everyone goodnight, and trudged up two flights of stairs.

I rounded the corner to my bedroom door and noticed Edward's door, across the hall, was cracked open. I looked around and slowly pushed it open. I had expected it to be empty, but he must have returned while I was downstairs. The shirt he had been wearing that day was covered in dirt and debris, lying on his bedroom floor. I picked it up, curious, and noticed the blood.

"Bella? Do you need something?" Edward said from behind me.

I spun, caught snooping in his room, facing him to apologize. He had just gotten out of the shower. He was wrapped in a low riding towel and nothing else. I then realized that I had forgotten the English language.

"Erp..et..humm." I said, staring at his navel. A drop of water clung to his stomach, slowly making its way down each ab. I have never been so thirsty in my entire life. Jacob who? I licked my lips. Water, water everywhere, and not a drop to drink.

"Are you OK?" He asked, coming forward concerned.

His approach made me woozy. I sat down hard. Thankfully, his couch saved me from falling to the floor and embarrassing myself further. He came around and sat beside me, looking worried.

I pointed to his shirt on the floor as if that was an excuse to be snooping. I still haven't regained speech yet and was relying on hand gestures. His smell had invaded my brain. It seemed to cling to everything in the room. I could feel my heart flying in my chest. I knew he could hear it as well.

"The blood?" he asked, rising to grab his clothes and leave the room.

I had just a moment to regain my composure before he returned. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them, he was seated next to me again, smiling.

"Blood makes you faint?" He asked, smirking.

OK. Let's go with that. He thought that his shirt upset me. I can work with that. At least he wouldn't know I was about to jump him.

"Yes. Was that your dinner?"

He laughed, throwing his head back and allowing me a moment to ogle him unshamefully. His chest rose and fell with each laugh. I wanted to reach over and brush his collar bones with my fingertips.

"It was a mountain lion, and he put up a fight." He looked at me with humor in his eyes. "I'd like to see what you'd look like after you fought your dinner."

I looked at him, somberly. "No, you wouldn't."

He nodded, all humor gone. "I just see it as a waste."

"Waste?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can get married, have kids, and grow old with someone you love. If you stay with us, none of that will be possible. You will be frozen in time, never changing. Ask Rose about the kids. None of us are hit harder by that than Rose."

"But, then I wouldn't have any of you." I said to him. "You are my family and my future. I want this, not now, but one day. I want to be with all of you forever. Besides, Carlisle told me that I couldn't have kids."

"But what about the future? There are other ways to have kids." He grabbed my hand and pleaded with me to change my mind. He wanted me to live a long, happy, human life.

"I've made up my mind. I don't need to think it over. What if a human future leads nowhere and I give up this family, my family, and that future for an unknown? I don't want to have a future without you in it. Or Alice…or any of you for that matter."

He nodded and stood getting some clothes together to get dressed, starting his cd player. He stood at his dresser with his back to me while soft notes came from the speakers. I could see his frown in the mirror. He was not happy with my decisions. Tough for him. It was my life and I only have one to live.

I stood on shaky legs and approached him from behind, watching his face in the mirror. When I reached him and placed my hand on his shoulder, his scowl smoothed out and he turned to me, a smile on his face.

Just having my palm on his cold, bare flesh caused stirrings that I would have to deal with later. Edward needed to know that this is what I want and more importantly, needed, to be real again. No matter how strong I may seem in front of wolves and vampires, humans scared me. I needed the upper hand that they could give me, so I could be a whole person again, not just a shell of what a person should be.

"Edward," I whispered, stepping closer and embracing his nearly nude form, "I love you guys. I need this to be an equal. I don't want to spend the rest of my life not measuring up and being the one that makes you slow down."

"I would slow down for you." He said softly, brushing his lips against my ear.

I pulled back from him a little, looking at him. "I want to keep up; I want to not be afraid. I want to be strong for you and myself."

He nodded and pulled me back to him, swaying slightly to the music, one hand on my waist and the other gripping my hand close to his heart. This was the first time I had danced with a boy. I blushed.

"What?" he asked me, feeling my skin grow warm on his bare chest.

"This is my first dance. I never went to the dances in school, so I never had the opportunity." I laughed.

He pushed me away, twirling me and laughing, finishing by dipping me low to the floor. He stared at my eyes, I lost myself in his. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Just me and him, in our own bubble. I began breathing faster, my heart flying, begging me to just give in to my emotions, and damn the consequences. I didn't matter that he was immortal, half naked and like a brother to me. In that moment, I wanted nothing but him. And that was dangerous. My need for him was putting my place in this family in danger. He didn't want me like that, and if need be, the family would side with the person that had been with them for eighty or so years, not the girl who they met less than a year ago.

He lifted me closer, inches away from him. "What are you thinking?" He breathed.

I sighed, wanting to tell him the truth, but did what I always did.

"I'm worried about school tomorrow." I said looking away from him, breaking his hold on me, even for a moment so I could think coherently again.

He straightened us up and went back to gathering his clothes, walking away towards the bathroom.

I left while I had the opportunity, before something I would regret happened. I walked back to my room, closing the door, and got ready for bed. I turned out the lights and crawled into my new bed, the day's events creeping in, making me think there would be no sleep for me tonight. I tossed and turned for an hour. I finally gave up and got out of bed intending to go get something to eat. I got as far as the hall. Edward's door was cracked open again. This time I could see his feet hanging off the edge of the couch. Against better judgment, I peered in. He had headphones on and was lying back on his couch, eyes closed. He probably couldn't hear me, and with his eyes closed, he probably couldn't see me either. This could be fun.

I smiled and crouched down. I wedged myself through the door without moving it open any farther than it already was. I crawled, army style, over the floor to the couch. His eyes were still closed and he was singing softly along with the music. I stood slowly and prepared to spook him. I opened my mouth to yell at the same time I touched him. I was finally going to scare one of them. This would be…

"Hello, Bella." He said smiling nonchalantly, without opening his eyes.

I sighed and turned away to go trudge back downstairs, but he grabbed me and pulled me down to the couch, laughing and holding me in his lap. I struggled, but not too hard. I really didn't mind that I had been caught, not if this was my punishment. As I had many nights before, I slept with Edward to keep the bad thoughts at bay. I just needed one more hit of the drug known as Edward. Just one more bump to keep me whole. I was becoming an addict, and I really didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12: School Days

Chapter 12

I awoke in my own bed, curled around Edward. He had moved us to my room while I was sleeping. He looked down at me, with his brow furrowed.

"You ready for today?" He asked, worriedly.

I nodded, unable to speak. I felt sick. I stood up on unsteady limbs and walked to my bathroom without a word. I started the shower and undressed. Standing naked, I observed myself in the mirror. In two years I had undergone a huge transformation. I went from one end of the spectrum to the other. I went from poor, white, trash to someone's property, to living with millionaire vampires. I laughed to myself. If only the people from my past could see me now.

I wondered if anyone could have dealt with the situations like I have. For once, I was on top of the social food chain. I had an opportunity today that could change my life. I was a new person that none of the people I would meet today would know about the old me. This was a chance to reinvent myself. I could be the shy, introverted girl that I was, or I could be a troublemaker, a brain, or, if possible, miss popularity.

Before I got in the shower, my mind was made up. I was going to grasp this opportunity and not let it go. Who knows if this is my last chance to be something important?

I hurried through my shower, my thoughts not stressed for once. The family was yelling up the stairs to hurry up by the time I put my low heeled boots on. I took one last look in the mirror. Once again, I surprised myself by not recognizing the person staring back. She was dressed, thanks to Alice, in a pair of dark leggings and a long cream colored sweater. She looked like me, but there was a resolved look to her. She looked like she knew what was coming and was prepared for it. I was proud of myself.

When Alice threatened to carry me out of the house, I hurried down stairs. Carlisle and Esme waited by the door, hugging me and wishing me luck for the day. The rest of the family were waiting by the cars for me. I ran over, slipping in a puddle of rain water. Thankfully, Jasper made it over to catch me in time to keep me from ruining my clothes. Alice sighed and reached into Edward's Volvo, bringing out a pair of ballet flats for me to put on. I smiled gratefully and sat down in the front seat to exchange my heels for something a little easier to walk in.

Rose and Emmett peeled out of the driveway in her little red car. Jasper and Alice climbed in back and Edward started off for school. My little pep talk this morning was wearing off and I was chewing my thumbnail ragged, until Edward reached over and grabbed my hand from my mouth. I looked out of the corner of my eye at him as he rubbed the back of my hand. Yet again, knew what I needed to be calm.

Alice chatted away in the back seat about our schedules and things she thought I should know before my first class. I nodded and said the appropriate things, but I don't think I absorbed any of it. I stared out the window. It had begun to rain. My mind was whirling. This was basically the first time I would be going out in public since my time with James and Laurent. I don't know if I could face being around a lot of people, unprepared for the unknown. I had to stop myself from telling Edward to take me home about three times in the ten minute ride to the school.

We pulled in the parking lot behind Rose, and the students milling about all turned their heads towards the spectacular car ahead of us. We pulled in beside her. I had to drop my head and take a few deep breaths. I was shaking from head to toe. I don't know if I could do this.

The car door opened and there was Edward, holding an umbrella in one hand with the other extended to me, offering his help. I looked from his fingers, lovingly outstretched to me, up to his face. A smile was in place, but it didn't match the worry in his eyes. He was worried for me. This man had spent the better part of a year being worried about me. It was time to let all that go, and be the person I should be. I smiled, it didn't quite reach my eyes, but I grasped his hand, allowing him to help me under the umbrella, and letting him carry my bag for me.

Heads turned as we walked to the buildings. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and I, all under umbrellas held by the men. It must have seemed like we were all couples to the outsiders. I held my head higher; I needed to present myself as worthy to be a Cullen.

We made it past the stares of our fellow students and soon we were in the warm embrace of the school. Now, we had to face the intrigues of the faculty. I was quickly realizing that when you went anywhere with the Cullens, you were noticed. We went into an office to get our class assignments. The teachers continued to stare at us, not helping, just ogling, with their mouths open. I looked up to Edward and saw him grimacing slightly. They thoughts they were having must not have been too pleasant.

We stepped up to the counter and waited to get the attention of the woman behind the desk. She looked at us, her eyes huge, but not acknowledging our presence. Edward rapped on the counter top with his knuckles to get her attention.

She blinked a few times and stepped back, seemingly to come to her senses.

"I'm Ms. Cope, How can I help you?" her train of thought was coming back to her.

"We're the Cullens. We came to get our schedules for the year." Edward responded, sighing.

She looked at us all one by one before she reached behind her and grabbed a thick manila folder.

"Let's start with the oldest three, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?"

Alice stayed back with the two of us while they stepped forward. I glanced around the room, nervously, my eyes settling on a trophy case. I saw our reflections in its glass. Edward's arm was around my shoulders. It was there from the moment we stepped out of the car. I hadn't noticed until now. It had just felt natural, him touching me, and me in his embrace. I snuggled a little deeper into him. I looked at us again.

I realized in our reflection that he was staring intently at me. Had he been looking at me the entire time? Did he know I could see his reflection? I didn't think so. I was smiling softly. There was a look on his face I had never seen before. He looked...unguarded. It was like seeing him for the first time. There was no worry or indecision on his face. He looked happy.

"Not a lot of trophies." He whispered softly.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and squeaked.

Ms. Cope stopped mid-sentence. "Are you alright, dear?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm just a little jumpy today."

She nodded smiling, seeming to understand. "First days can be worrisome. Just be yourself and I'm pretty sure none of them will bite you."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the small room. I giggled softly to myself. If she only knew.

When it was our turn to get our schedules, the other three hung back and waited for us. Ms. Cope wished us well, and pointed out which way we should go for our first class. We we're all seniors, so we had a lot of the same classes. None of them needed to go to high school for the hundredth time, they were doing it for me; to make sure I was safe.

One by one, they all came to give me a hug and assure me that they would be right around the corner if I needed anything. Em's bone crushing hug actually made my back pop. Jasper gave me a quick boost of confidence and Rose told me to give them hell, before the three of them walked away. Alice was in my first class, so she walked with us. Edward seemed to be tagging along. We made it to the door and I stopped.

I couldn't do this. There was no way I could go into that room, and pretend to be normal. I wasn't normal. I was damaged. I began to walk backwards, away from the door and Alice's eyes, shaking my head, my heart threatening to leap out of my chest. I turned to run away as fast as I could, and walked straight into Edward's chest. He held my trembling body, embracing me, and ran his hands up and down my back. After a few minutes of this he stopped and pulled me away from him. He forced me to meet his eyes by pulling my head up. I looked into his eternal face, waiting, for what, I had no idea.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I have ever met, vampire or human. This is nothing, and tonight, we'll look back on this and laugh. There is nothing in there that you can't face and conquer. I have faith that you will overcome anything that is thrown your way. You are amazing, and those children in there have no idea what they are in for. You have overcome more in 18 years, than they ever will in their entire lives. I'm not going to my class, until I'm sure that you are safely in yours"

I nodded, dumbfounded at his thoughts. He sees me as something I'm not.

He grabbed me again and pulled me into a fierce hug, kissing my cheek, and telling me that he loved me, before pulling away and waiting for me to go into the room.

I took a deep breath and Alice smiled, opening the door and walking in with her head held high.

I looked at Edward one more time and walked in. As I shut the door behind me, I glanced back. He was gone. A little disappointed, I followed Alice to the teacher's desk.

It was terrifying. The students all stared at us as the introductions were made. We had come from Alaska to Washington, we were sisters, the usual lies.

I sat down quickly next to Alice. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. The class was in no way memorable, but I will never forget it as long as I lived. The time both drug by and sped up, seemingly at random. I was normal now. The thought of me in this situation never crossed my mind a year ago. I couldn't stop smiling. Before I knew it, the bell had rung and people were gathering their things to leave. A brave few stayed to make introductions, but most seemed too intimidated.

A quiet girl, Angela and a much louder pair, Jessica and Lauren, introduced themselves and asked about our schedules. Alice's next class was on the other side of the school, so they offered to show me where our next class was. I walked with them to the door, a little panicked because I didn't know them, but, as always, Edward was waiting for me, slouched against the door frame.

My heart leapt from my chest and I smiled bigger than I had all day. Edward was waiting for me. The girls stopped dead in their tracks, mouths agape, as he wrapped his arm back around my shoulders and asked me how it went. He walked me to class, with the three girls trailing us from behind. He left us at the door and promised to be here after class to go to lunch.

Seconds after he disappeared, the girls descended on me, questioning me without abandon.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

"No, just an older brother." I said quietly

"Does he date?" Lauren asked.

I felt jealousy leap into me, I was glad Jasper wasn't around, but Edward was not mine, he should have a chance. I shrugged.

"I can't wait to ask him out. Do you think he'd ask me or should I just go for it?" She asked.

I shrugged again.

"For him to be your brother, you sure don't know a lot about him." She said nastily.

"I have only been with them a year." I said quietly.

She gave me a harsh, judging look before sitting down in the front of the class. I hate to admit it, but it hurt.

I sat near the back with Angela.

"Lauren hates everyone," She whispered. "And thinks that everyone loves her."

I snickered.

She asked me about my life before moving here and I asked some general questions about her. We seemed to hit it off and spent the class passing notes back and forth.

As the bell rang for lunch, a few boys approached us. One only introduced himself to me and only had eyes for Angela. She blushed and struck up a conversation with him. The rest of the boys surrounded me.

"Hey baby, how do you like Washington?" Mike asked.

I screwed up my face a bit. "It's fine, thanks."

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he persisted.

I was dumbfounded. A wolf had asked me out the day before and now another boy. The other one, Tyler, looked mad that he didn't ask first. What was going on?

"No thanks, I have to catch up on the work I missed before I came. Lots to do!" I said moving towards the door. Jessica had overheard our conversation and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

Edward was waiting, giving Mike the same look Jessica was giving me. I shrugged at him and smiled. As we were walking away, Angela invited me to sit with them. I looked up at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders, so I agreed.

He walked with us, and stood in line, purchasing food that he wouldn't eat. I paid for my small salad and lemonade with my unlimited black credit card, and followed Angela to their table. I looked for my family and saw them sitting alone, smiling at me.

I could almost read their faces. Jasper felt my worry, so he was worried for me. Alice looked upset, but when you can see the future, things are bound to upset you from time to time. Rose looked like she didn't care one way or the other and Em's big goofy ass was giving me a thumbs up. Edward looked like he would come dashing over to rush me away at the first sign of trouble.

It was fun though. I tried not to worry about my family too much. I could hear the people making comments about who they were and if they were single. I told them the truth…to an extent. I told them about the couples and about Edward being alone. They asked me if they should give it a try, and ask him out. I told them to knock themselves out. I looked over at Edward and he was giving me a look like he could strangle me.

After lunch I walked to Biology with Lauren and Mike. Lauren was asking me inappropriate questions like how much money Carlisle made and if I had ever drank or did drugs. Mike was peppering me with questions to find out more about me. I tried to be nice, but it was hard. I had no interest in him, or anyone else for that matter, well, almost anyone else. And speak of the devil, he had this class too. I walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You sure you don't want to sit with your boyfriend?" Edward asked, snickering.

I shot him an evil glare, "Just so you know, I'm giving out your number to every available girl in this school."

He looked horrified and laughed at me. I gave up trying to be mad at him, and laughed along as the teacher entered.

He announced that we were watching a movie today, so he killed the lights and sat behind his desk, with his laptop open, and started the movie.

The next hour and a half was intense. The second the lights went out, I became hyper aware that Edward was sitting less than a foot from me. I looked over and longed to reach out and touch him. He looked back and smiled questioningly. I balled my fists and turned back to the screen. I unconsciously scooted closer to him, our legs almost touching in the dark classroom under the lab table. Without thinking, I reached out under the table and grasped his hand that was sitting on his lap. He looked at me, worried, until I smiled. Just touching him was just short of euphoria. I could actually breathe a little easier.

The movie ended and the teacher dismissed us. I honestly couldn't tell you what the movie was about. I had spent the last hour imagining Edward in various states of undress.

He walked with me to the last class, Gym. Before he walked away, he grabbed my hand, smiling, and asked, "What was all this about?"

I blushed. "I needed you."

His smile dropped, replace with a look of awe. He took his hand, still entwined with mine, and softly brushed my cheekbone with the back of his hand. He looked me in the eyes, "Anytime, just ask, and I'm yours."

Our private moment was sadly broken by Em coming and slapping him on the back so hard he stumbled into me, catching himself before he could do any damage.

"Go on to English little bro, I've got her in Gym."

A horrified look crossed my face, before Em grabbed me and pulled me to the gym doors.

Thankfully we didn't have to play anything today. Em and I sat on the bleachers and gossiped like old women about the other kids. He surmised that a few of the guys were showing off for me, and I told him Rose better watch her back, because most of the girls were already thinking of ways to break them up.

He stunned me by asking some serious questions. I was so unlike him.

"Is there anyone here that you could be interested in?" He asked.

I shook my head no. There was no human here that I wanted. They all just seemed so immature, shoving each other and cat calling all the girls. I couldn't imagine Edward, Jasper, or even Emmett treating women like that. Shoving each other was a different matter. They lived to fight each other.

"Are you sure that our life is what you want?" he questioned.

I stared at him, resolved. "There is nothing more in the world that I want than to be with you forever."

He smiled his loveable smile, and pulled me under his arm.

"Yeah, sis. I think I'll keep you."

It made me happier and happier every time he called me sis. I laid my head on his chest and was once again, at peace because of a Cullen man.

Gym was over and I made my way back to the locker room with the rest of the girls. After gathering my things, before I could leave, Jessica cornered me.

"So, a bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend and we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us."

I started shaking my head and began mumbling an excuse not to go; she cut me off before I had a chance.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll build a fire and maybe go surfing, do you have a wetsuit?"

I shook my head.

"Well get one before this weekend, because I won't take no for an answer. You only live once, and I'm gonna show you some fun. I'll pick you up around noon on Saturday." She said before wandering off.

Ok, I guess I'm going to the beach this weekend.

Edward met me at the door, looking troubled. I guess he had heard.

We walked to the car in silence. Was he not happy for me? I thought that this was what he wanted for me, to have friends and live life.

We almost made it home before I plucked the courage to ask him about it.

"Bella," he sighed. "Do you know the beach they are referring to?"

I shook my head.

"First Beach. The wolves territory. We can't go with you, because it would violate the treaty."

Oh. Ok, that was a problem.

"I can go by myself." I told him.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know if you'll be safe. I can't allow that."

He couldn't allow me to go? Like he had a choice. I began to get angry.

"You can't allow that? What the hell does that mean?"

"We don't know if you'll be safe, we won't let you go."

Ok, he wanted to play games. I can do that. I whipped out my cell phone, angrily. Damn, I got his voicemail.

"Hello, Jacob? This is Bella, the girl you met in the woods yesterday? I just wanted you to know that I'll be coming to the beach this Saturday with some friends from school, and seeing as none of my family can come, I would appreciate it if you would let my family know that you won't eat me. Give me a call as soon as you can, thanks."

I shut my phone and looked at him. He was pissed. He wasn't even looking at the road anymore. His eyes spit anger in my direction, and I knew that although Jasper was doing his best from the backseat to calm him, it was having no effect.

Edward opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, Alice spoke from the backseat.

"I can see her on Sunday. We're going to go shopping. She'll be fine, Edward."

He nodded angrily and jerked the car onto our long driveway, throwing me against my seatbelt.

Before the car was stopped, I was out the door and stomping up to my room. Esme gave me an odd look but said nothing as I passed her. I slammed the door and spent the night isolated from everyone, doing homework. Esme brought me dinner and asked about my day. When I told her about the beach trip, she seemed happy for me to be making friends, but apprehensive about where I was going.

"If Alice says that you'll be fine, I see no problem with you going. Have fun, and don't worry about Edward, he's just overprotective of you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt again.

She kissed me goodnight, and left me to my studies.

Jacob called before I fell asleep and was ecstatic about me coming, and was making plans to be there, so he could show me around. He laughingly assured me that none of them would eat me, and promised to call Carlisle in the morning.

Throughout the night I had dreams that Edward, in his attempts to save me, smothered me. As I lay dying under him, he kept saying, "It's all for the best. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." over and over again.

I awoke, gasping for breath and clutching my throat. There was no more sleep for me that night.


End file.
